A Night To Remember
by JoJo2604
Summary: A night out for the Sunhill team has serious consequences for Smithy. Now rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I said after publishing my last story to many people that I wasnt going to be writing anything new, but I have been thinking about this idea for a while now and decided to post it, athough I have big ideas for it Im not sure yet if I am gunna continue it, so please review and let me know what you think and if I should continue it. Thanks Jodie. :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

After a tough day at work CID and uniform sat around the huge table at the pub, all except Smithy who sat alone at the bar, she smiled round the team before making her way to him "You ok?". He nodded "Just one of them days". She pulled a bar stool up next to him and called the barman over, "What do you want Smithy?". She ordered the drinks and smiled to him "You wanna talk about it?" she asked. He shook his head "Not really... I would rather just get pissed". Stevie laughed "I suggest you get that down you then" she gestured to the pint of beer the barman placed infront of him. The two watched as most of there colleagues left the pub and they remained proped up at the bar. Smithy attempted to read his watch and settled on the time being half ten called the barmen back over "Top us up could you?" he laughed, not that he knew what it was he was laughing at the barman shook his head "You have had enough... both of you". Stevie glared at him "I dont think that is for you to decide" the barman smiled as he walked off "Maybe not.. but your not getting no more service in here". Smithy groaned laying his head down onto the bar "Now what Moss". He could see her running the chances of them getting served in another pub through her mind before she grinned at him "Come back to mine.. I have a bottle of vodka that is begging to be opened", he smiled sliding from his bar stool "You are on Moss".

Arriving back at Stevies the two fell through the door and Stevie laughed as Smithy groaned from where he now layed on the floor, she held her hand out for him to pull himself up but instead she ended up on top of him, the two laughed for a second until she began moaning about an invasion of her personal space. She felt the words come to a stop as his hand gripped the back of her head and pulled her lips down onto his, he slipped his tounge into her mouth and began to let his hands wander down her body until she pulled away "What are you doing Smithy?" she asked shaking her head. He grinned "Just having a bit of fun". He watched as her eyes slowly drifted over his body, unsure on how to continue he smiled "Where is this vodka then.. or did you get me back here on faulse pretences?". She shook her head "I think it was the other way round" she grinned before leaning back into his lips. She could see the confusion on his face as she pulled at the buttons on his shirt. "Erm.. whats going on Moss?". She stared at him before moving close into his lips "You said fun... sex is fun". He grinned "Are you serious Stevie?". She laughed before pushing her lips onto his.

Stevie groaned as she held onto her head the following morning, she glanced to where he slept next to her and sighed "Fuck"  
>before grabbing for her dressing gown and disapearing from the bedroom. She walked into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on she poured some water and grabbed some pain killers from a draw and swallowed a couple. She heard Smithy moving around in the bedroom and glanced through the door way as he walked from the bedroom, he smiled slightly "Morning". She returned his smile "Morning Smithy". He cleared his throat and gestured to the bedroom "I couldnt find my shirt". She pointed to the hall "I dont think that made it to the bedroom". He smiled before walking into the hall, he returned after a few seconds, she watched as he pulled the top over her head. "I erm.. I better get going...". She pointed to the kettle "Do you not what a drink?". He sighed, she could see he looked nervous, as he jumped lightly from one foot to the other "Listen Smithy... I know what last night was.. it was just sex.. we can carry on like normal". He smiled "Things arent going to change". She wasnt sure if this was a statement or a question so she just nodded in aggreement. "We can forget it" she eventually replied. He nodded "And what about at work?". She smiled turning back to the kettle "Well everyone already thought we were shagging so now we can give them a reason to gossip". She heard him sigh, she turned back to him "Im joking you idiot... I wont say a word just keep it to yourself". He smiled "Thanks Stevie". She nodded "Now tea or coffee?". He lent against the kitchen side "Coffee.. you got any pain killers... my head is killing me". She gestured to the packet still resting on the side "I am going to have a shower" she smiled taking a sip from her coffee "Make yourself some toast or something..." she gestured to a cuboard "I will take us to work.. we can stop in your on the way so you can get changed". He grinned pulling some bread out "Cheers Moss".<p>

Smithy spent the first few hours at work trying to recall the events of last night, who came onto who, how they went from having a few drinks in the pub to ending up in bed together. He could spend the rest of the day trying to find the answers, but the best thing to do was put it all in the past, forget it had ever happened, like they had aggreed. He rose from his seat and made his way towards the coffee machine just outside, he pushed his money in and waited for his drink. "Smithy..." Callums voice caused him to turn round "This is PC Sophie Jenkins... its her first day at Sunhill". Smithy nodded slightly "Yeah I remember... Inspector Smith.." he held his hand out to the young woman, her long dark hair pulled into a neat pony tail, he couldnt help but notice she was beautiful, and he guessed by the way Callum was staring he wasnt the only one to of noticed. "How has your first day been?" Smithy asked. Sophie grinned "Its been good... Sergeant Stone has made me very welcome". Smithy nodded "Yeah.. I bet he has". Stevie glanced down the stairs and at the man she spent last night with as he chatted, flirted with a woman half her age, usually seeing Smithy talk to another woman didnt bother her, but today she just felt uneasy, angry, jelous even. she watched as the young woman slowly followed Callum away, glancing back at Smithy throwing him a flirty smile. She carried on down the stairs and he grinned as his eyes fell on her. "You ok Moss?" he asked. "Fine" she replied. He smiled "You sure?". She nodded "I just said so didnt I". He glanced at the officers passing them, before he smiled back to the small blonde "DS Moss my office please". She sighed before walking a few steps behind him. Once inside he walked over and pushed the door shut "What is your problem?". She shook her head "I dont have one". He glared at her "I thought we had put last night behind us.. a one night stand". She nodded "We had.. but I didnt know I was that easy to forget about that you would be here chatting someone else up the next day". He shook his head "Its not like that.. its her first day I was just being polite". She nodded "Its fine.. I think its fair to say we ruined our friendship last night anyway". He sighed "Dont say that... I care about you.. I dont want to lose you". She turned to the door but his words pulled her back "I dont even remember what happened.. if we even slept together". she shook her head "I dont know.. its all a blur". He smiled slightly "I never thought I would be waking up next you". She smiled "Thanks". He shook his head "I didnt mean it like that.. why dont we go for a drink tonight.. sort things out.. I really dont want to lose you as a friend.. you are so important to me". She nodded before walking from his office.

The weeks slowly drifted by and Stevie and Smithy had managed to get there friendship back on track athough Stevie still found herself setting out to wind up her friend, they thought it was best not to spend quite as much time alone as they used to but after much time contemplating the future, they decided things could not go any futher between them. "Smithy.. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink after shift?" Sophie asked from the door way to his office before walking in "Yeah.. I will meet you in the Crown at eight?" he replied glancing up, noticing the small blonde come in the room after he smiled to Sophie "Can you give us a minute?". She nodded reluctantly before walking from the room, athough nothing had happened in her first few weeks at Sunhill Sophie knew Smithy wanted her, and given the chance things could develop between them. Stevie pushed the door closed after Sophie left and turned back to him "Dating her now?" she asked. He shook his head "Not yet". She nodded walking over to the desk and resting onto it. He smiled at her "What do you want Stevie... Im busy". She smiled "Found the time for her". He nodded "Yeah.. cause she doesnt come in here bitching at me". Stevie smiled "That what you think of me now is it?". He glanced up from his computer screen "Well you have changed since we slept together". She nodded "Ok.. think what you want of me.. but Im pregnant". His mouth dropped open and he stared at her for several seconds "Pregnant.. how?". She shook her head "You dont need a biology degree to work it out Smithy". He stood up and paced the room a few times "Is it mine?". She glared at him "How much of a slut do you think I am?". He sighed "I didnt mean it like that.. I ment.. I dunno Stevie..". She shook her head "You dont need to worry.. Im booked in for an abortion this evening". He stared at her "Are you serious?". She nodded "I dont want a baby". He glared at her "And I dont get a say in it" Stevie shook her head "I have to carry it, give birth, look after it.. while you flit off with your new bird". He smiled "It wouldnt be like that.. I would support you.. but it is your choice..". She nodded "I have to be at the clinic at seven thirty this evening.. they fitted me in.. but Im guessing as it clashes with your little date Im going alone". He didnt reply and she simply nodded "Thanks Smithy".

He came out of the locker rooms after getting changed and glanced at his watch, seven. He smiled as Mickey walked towards him "Is DS Moss still upstairs?" he asked. Mickey shook his head "Said she had somewhere to be.. she seemed upset d'you know what is up with her Smithy?". He shook his head "No.. we arent as close anymore". Mickey nodded "Yeah I noticed... shame she used to talk to you... shes not really got anyone else". Smithy smiled as Mickey walked into the locker room, maybe Stevie had come to talk to him for support, in the hope he would tell her he wanted her to have his baby, that he wanted to be a dad but instead he had shouted at her. He pulled his phone out and dialled her number, when her phone went straight to answer phone he knew he had to get to the clinic before she had the abortion, to at least support her if nothing else, after all he had at one time risked everything for her. "Smithy.." her voice called him back "Shall we go to the pub together?". He shook his head "I cant Sophie.. I have to be somewhere". She smiled "Where?". He sighed "I have to talk to Stevie.. sorry maybe another time". She glared at him before walking down the corridor "No.. you had your chance". Smithy sighed he watched as Sophie left before he realised what he had to do, he had to stop Stevie.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please leave a review and let me know what you think :-) xxx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you hollie7171 and becky7654 for your reviews of chapter one. Im not sure about this chapter but thought I would upload it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

"Stevie Moss please". She stood from the seat she had been sat in for the last twenty minutes and followed the lady into the office. "Take a seat..". Stevie rested down and smiled, glancing up at the many posters hung on the wall, advertising safe sex, Stevie couldnt help but think how ironic it was, if you were sat in the office then it was to late to be thinking of the protection needed to stop an unplanned pregnancy. "Ok how far along are you?". Stevie smiled "Eight and a half weeks". The woman nodded "And you understand the process today... what it is we will be doing?". Stevie nodded slightly "What is going to happen exactly?". The lady smiled turning to her "This will explain a few things... give it a read and then we will procced with the termination".

He jumped into his car and sighed as her phone once again went to the voicemail "Please Stevie.. Im begging you.. Please dont get rid of the baby... we can sort this out.. work something out together" he sighed as he started the car "Please just dont do it". He hung up before making his way towards the clinic, the traffic was terrible, glancing at the clock, he knew already he was going to be to late 7.35. He slammed his hands down onto the steering wheel as the traffic lights infront of him turned red "For fuck sake". He pulled his phone out again and dialled her number, as the voicemail picked up once again he sighed "Stevie please... dont fucking do it.. I want our baby... please".

He pulled into a parking space and climbed out, when he saw the small blonde walking from the building he sighed as her eyes fell on him and she walked over "How could you do it Stevie?". She shook her head silently. "How could you murder your own baby... its just evil". She nodded "You think I am evil?". He glared at her "I do now.. it was an innocent baby". She made her way towards his car "You gunna give me a lift home". He shook his head "No.. I want nothing more to do with you". She turned back to him and shook her head "I didnt go through with it Smithy... I couldnt go through with it". He sighed moving towards her "Thank you... I.." she interupted "Dont bother Smithy.. just take me home". He smiled slightly "No Stevie... I am sorry.. I shouldnt of said you were evil.. I just.. I want you to have the baby". She nodded "Well now I am having it... and then I am putting it up for adoption". He shook his head "No.. no way.. you cant Stevie". She smiled slightly "Smithy... if I thought for one second I could do it then I would.. but Im not cut out to be a Mother.. can you see me changing nappies?". He nodded "Yeah I can... and you will be amazing.. please... lets just go and get some food or something.. talk about it". She sighed slightly "Ok.. we can talk".

He smiled to her as he pulled up outside the restaurant "This place ok?". She nodded "Yeah.. fine". He climbed out of the car and walked round and pulled her door open, he held his hand out to her and she sighed "Im pregnant Smithy.. not dying". He smiled slightly "Im trying to be a gentlemen". She nodded "Maybe you should of thought about that before you knocked me up". He sighed "Ahh Stevie come on... Im really trying here... can you at least pretend to be nice". She smirked "So long as you are paying for food?". He laughed pulling the door open, once they had been seated he smiled to her "What do you want to drink?". She sighed "Orange juice". He smiled at her "Its only for nine months Stevie". She glared at him "Im already eight weeks Smithy". He grinned "Even better... only seven months to go then". He glanced down at the menu before back to the small blonde "I want us to bring the baby up together...". She shook her head "Together?". He smiled "You not what I mean... joint custody.. do it together.. we are friends, we could do this so well between us". She sighed glancing down to the table "And what about your girlfriend?". He shook his head "Sophie is not my girlfriend..". She interupted "Well what ever she is... you can carry on like normal.. shag who you like.. do what you want" she paused glancing down to her thin stomack "While I get fat... men wont look twice at me and then Im going to be a single mum". He smiled at her "I wont date either.. I wont so much as look at another woman". She stared at him for a second "You would do that... not date?". He nodded "If that is what you want.. I will be at your beckon call, twenty four hours a day, seven days a week Stevie.. what ever you want.. what ever you need". She smiled "You would do that?". He grinned "I care about the baby.. I will do anything to be a dad". She glanced down "You dont care about me?". He sighed placing his hand on top of hers "You know I do Stevie I love you, you are my best friend there is no one else I would want to be having a baby with.. there was a time I thought we were gunna end up together..". She interupted "But not now?". He glanced down at the table "I dunno Stevie... I dont think Im in the right place at the moment to be getting into a relationship". She forced a smile to her face "Good.. cause I cant wake up to your mug every morning". He smiled "Just think about that little baby... how beautiful it will be, the first time it smiles, laughs, says Mummy". She nodded "I want to do it Smithy... I do honestly you know be a proper Mum.. but I cant.. I would have to give up my job, I wont be able to pay my rent...". He smiled "You can work part time.. we can juggle looking after it round our jobs... and if you cant afford your rent I will pay it... I promise you we can make this work". She nodded "And what if I cant look after it if I am a crap Mum". He shook his head "Every first time parent worries about that but you wont be... you will be fantastic..  
>this baby couldnt be luckier with you as its Mum". she sighed "And say we did do this... what about work everyone will have a right laugh at us". He nodded "Yeah they will but we dont have to tell people yet.. we can wait until the baby is born". She laughed "I think they are gunna guess when I start getting a bump". He nodded "Yeah.. you will have to tell people you are having a baby.. I ment we can tell them I am the Dad after its born.. then you will be on marternity leave and I can deal with the sarcky comments and by the time you come back everyone will of forgotten about it". She smiled "You really have this all worked out dont you?". He nodded "We can make this work". She smiled "Well.. if we do this we will have to make it work".<p>

He walked her to her front door and smiled at her "You want to come in for a coffee?". He smiled "Do you think that is a good idea.. after the last time?". She laughed "Im sure we can control ourselves Smithy and besides whats the worst that can happen its not like you can get me pregnant". He smiled "Go on then.. a quick one". She grinned "We still talking about a coffee?". He laughed "Just shift yourself Moss". He followed her into the kitchen and watched as she flicked the kettle on "So... d'you remember much about 'the night'?" he asked, she smiled as he made little air quotes with his hands. She shook her head "Not much... I remember you kissed me first". He laughed "Well you would say that wouldnt you Moss". She nodded "It is the truth". He laughed "I believe you". Smithy rested down at the table "Im glad it happened.. not because of the baby... but I think it has made us closer". She laughed "We have been arguing for the last few weeks...". He interupted "I know.. but I feel like we are closer you know... emotionaly". She laughed "You are going soft Inspector Smith".

Arriving at work Stevie rested down at her desk, she couldnt help but feel she was in a little bubble, she was having a baby and even if she didnt have any faith in herself, Smithy believed she would be a good Mum and hopefully once the baby was born it would bring her and Smithy closer together, maybe even help to turn there friendship into more, like she wanted, like she had found herself wanting since they had slept together. Rising from her seat after a few hours daydreaming, she made her way down to the canteen, she paused as she walked through the door, glancing to the team of uniform, it was clear for anyone to see that Smithy liked Sophie. That they could be right for each other, after all Smithy didnt think she was right for him. She walked over, smiling round them all she eventually rested her eyes on Smithy "Can I have a word?". He nodded and stood up and followed her. "You really like her dont you?" she asked as they reseted down at a different table. He shook his head "I fancy her yeah but like I said.. Im not looking for anything serious". She glanced down "So you dont want to be with her?". He glanced over to her before returning his eyes to Stevie "No.. if you wernt.." he gestured to her stomack "I would of shagged her... but thats all it would be Stevie... just sex". She nodded "I dont want to stop you from being happy". He smiled "You are probably doing me a favour... saving me a lot of trouble".

The team made there way to the pub and Stevie grinned at Smithy as he brought her a orange juice "Dont get to hammered". She glared at him "Ha fucking ha". He laughed "I will be sitting with uniform... give me a shout when you want to go home and I will walk you". She nodded "Thanks Smithy". She watched as he made his way to the table full of uniform before she walked and rested down next to Mickey on the table of CID. She found herself staring at the man, despite the fact he was the father of her unborn baby she was feeling more and more attracted to him. She watched as he moved back to the bar, and she couldnt help but notice Sophie follow him, she watched as she placed her hand to his back and lent into her ear.

"Hey.. you ok Smithy?" Sophie asked. He nodded glancing over to stevie "Yeah.. I am fine". She grinned "Listen.. Im sorry about last night.. maybe we can start again". Smithy shook his head "Im not interested.. sorry Soph". She glanced at Stevie as his eyes wandered to her once again "Is there something going on between you two?" she asked. He shook his head "No... we are just friends". She smiled "Are you in love with her?". He stared at the woman before returning his eyes to Stevie "I have feelings for her... but however I feel about her she dont feel the same about me". She stared over at the small blonde "Well she hasnt took her eyes off you". He smiled "Its not like that.. honestly I cant explain but... I do care a lit about Stevie but to her Im just a friend". He smiled as Stevie approached "Im off now.." he nodded swigging down the remainder of his pint "Come on then Moss... see you later Sophie". He knew that at the moment Stevie wanted to be with him, but she only wanted him because she was afraid of being a single parent, and he did care for her and would always want to be more than just her saftey option.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you hollielove7171 and becky7654 for your reviews. hope you enjoy. Please review :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

Coming out of the hospital she had never seen Smithy so happy, the huge grin that normally graced his face when he was happy had at least doubled in size after seeing his unborn child on the screen. He wrapped his arm round her shoulder and smiled down at her "You have made me so happy Stevie... I cant even begin to tell you...". She smiled "Yeah.. we will see if you are still saying that when you have a screaming baby to look after?". He nodded "I will... I cant wait to be a Dad". He pulled on the door handle of the car and climbed in, watching as she rested down next to him. "Are you going to tell people at work now you have had your scan?" he asked smiling to the small blonde. She nodded "I guess so.. Im dreading it Smithy". He placed his hand gently to her leg "I will be there no matter what.. have you decided what you are gunna say if people ask about who the father is?". She shook her head "I dunno.. just that its no one they know I suppose". He nodded "You sure thats the easiest option?". She smiled glancing up at her Inspector "For now yeah.. I cant handle the digs Smithy... everyone will be talking about us". He nodded "Yeah corse Moss.. like I said what ever you want".

She walked into the CID office and smiled round until her eyes fell on the blonde detective sitting at his desk. She walked over and pushed herself up on top of it. "You ok Serge?" he asked glancing at her. She nodded "I have something to tell you.. but you need to keep a lid on it for now". He smiled slightly "Oh god you're leaving arent you... have you got a promotion.. or sacked". She shook her head "What.. no Mickey.." she glanced round the fairly empty room before pulling her scan picture from her bag. He stared at it for a few seconds before up to the small blonde. "You?" he asked. Stevie smiled slightly as he continued "You are going to have a baby?". She nodded as he laughed "Whats so funny?". He shook his head "Nothing.. I just didnt have you down as the mothering type.. you are hardly maternal". She shook her head "Well people change.. Im having a baby now". He nodded "Well good luck Serge". She shook her head snatching the picture from the desk "I think congratulations is more traditional DC Webb" she stormed off towards the CID doors.

She walked down to his office not giving anybody so much as a 'Hello' as she passed them. Arriving at his office she pushed on the door and walked in. She froze when she saw Smithy sitting in his chair, Sophie resting on his desk. She shook her head "Im sorry... I didnt mean to interupt". Smithy smiled as she turned to walk out the door "Your not.. come in". She walked in and over to the free chair and sat down. She noticed Sophie turn and glare at her as she made her way to the door. Smithy had followed her and pushed the door shut after she left before turning back to Stevie. "I erm.. Im sorry Smithy.. I didnt know she would be here". He shook his head "She was just asking advice Moss". She smiled "Well it looked pretty cosy". He walked over and rested onto the desk infront of her. "It is nothing Stevie.. she just wanted to ask me something.. now whats up with you?". She glanced down for a second before pushing to her feet "You know what.. it doesnt matter.. obviously you have a lot going on". He watched as she stood up and made her way towards the door "Stevie.. wait..".

Smithy decided to give Stevie a while to cool down, so after an hour or so he made his way to CID. He glanced round and when he noticed her desk empty he walked over to where Mickey stood at the printer. "Where is Stevie?" he asked gesturing to the empty desk. Mickey smiled "She has gone home.. she is ill.." he turned to face the Inspector "Probably morning sickness". Smithy stared at him "She has told you she is pregnant". Mickey laughed "I should of guessed you would already know". Smithy nodded "I have known a while..". Mickey smiled "Im surprised you havent talked her into getting rid of it". Smithy glared at him "Why would I of done that?". Mickey grinned "Oh come on... you dont actually think it is a good idea her having a baby". Smithy nodded "Yeah.. I think she will be great". Mickey laughed "Smithy.. she wont have a clue..". He shook his head "No one does with there first baby". Mickey nodded "The poor kid dont stand a chance... Stevie likes her nights out, a drink, one night stands.. you really think she is happy giving that up for nappies, breast milk and sleepless nights". Smithy nodded "It is nice to know you have faith in her... your ment to be her friend". He nodded "I am.. thats why Im telling the truth Smithy she dont know how hard it will be... she wont cope". He glared at him "You didnt tell her this did you?". Mickey shook his head "Not in so many words I just told her she wasnt the mothering type". Smithy nodded "Well done Mickey.. she was scared enough all ready". Mickey watched as Smithy made his way towards the door "I didnt say it to hurt her.. I was trying to help"  
>Smithy turned back to him "Well next time dont fucking bother".<p>

He changed out of his uniform at the end of the shift and began his way from the station. "Smithy.. hey wait up.." Sophie called. He turned back to face her. "Do you erm.. do you want to come and get something to eat?". He shook his head "I cant Soph... I have somewhere to be". She smiled "Oh.. ok. any where exciting?". He shook his head "I just need to find DS Moss... I need to talk to her... see you tomorrow". He made his way to his car and climbed in. He had been banging on her front door for five minutes or so when his phone rang, he sighed as he glanced at the name "What is it Soph?". He could hear the music from the pub as she spoke "DS Moss is in the pub.. just thought you would like to know.. as you are looking for her". He made his way back to his car "Yeah cheers Soph".

As he pulled into the pub car he saw Sophie waiting outside for him. He climbed out and smiled to her "Thanks for ringing me where is she?". She gestured to the door "At the bar.. she is on her own". He nodded "Ok thanks, I owe you one". She nodded "Well maybe you could buy me dinner tomorrow night.. make it up to me?". He grinned "You dont give up easy, do you?". She shook her head "Is that a yes?". He nodded "We will talk tomorrow". He walked in and raised his hand to his colleagues before walking to where Stevie sat alone at the bar. She glanced up at him and smiled as he lifted her glass to his nose "Its just coke Smithy, diet actually not that I know why Im bothering Im gunna put on weight anyway". She watched as he smiled slightly sniffing more at the drink "Taste it if you dont believe me Smithy". He placed it back to the bar "I do believe you... come on I will take you home". She shook her head "I dont want to go home". He smiled "Stevie.. you went home from work sick... if Jack catches you in here he will go mad.. come on". She nodded slightly before slipping from the bar stool and pulling her jacket on.

Arriving back at Stevies, he parked up and followed her to the front door. "I spoke to Mickey" he began. She nodded opening the front door "He tell you what a crap Mum Im going to be". Smithy followed her inside and pushed the door closed "And since when did Mickey Webb become an expert". She rested down on the sofa "He is right Smithy.. Im not maternal.. I cant do this". He shook his head sitting down next to her "You can do it.. I saw your face light up when you saw our baby..". She interupted "Thats the thing its 'Our' baby.. thats the only reason you are bothering Smithy.. otherwise you would be saying the same as him". Smithy shook his head "No.. I know you will be a good Mum.. who ever the father had been..". She nodded "Thats why you came in the pub and smelt my drink... cause you trust me to be a good Mum". He smiled "I didnt mean anything by that... I was worried.. you had a hard day". She shook her head "So you thought I would go to the pub and get slaughtered". He shook his head "Yeah alright.. I didnt know and the thought had crossed my mind". She laughed pushing herself to her feet "Get out Smithy". He shook his head "Look Im sorry.. I just..". She interupted "No.. everything is fine for you Smithy.. you can carry on with your life.. your little tart.. Im stuck sitting at home with my hot water bottle for company because you dont trust me in a pub". He glared at her "I didnt say that..". She could tell he was getting angry as she shouted at him "Would you rather she was the Mum?". He shook his head "Who?". She moved towards him "Would you rather perfect little PC Jenkins was the Mum?". He nodded "You know what at the moment yeah... she is more stable than you". She shook her head glaring at him "You are unbelievible..". He saw the hurt in her eyes as she walked from the living room "Show yourself out Inspector Smith". He couldnt believe he had just said that, he didnt want to have a baby with Sophie, he was glad Stevie was the Mum, because she was in his eyes the perfect woman to have his baby.

She walked into her bedroom, she knew he was still in the flat, she hadnt heard the front door close. She sat down on her bed and placed her head into her hands. She heard him come into the bedroom, and the bed move slightly as he rested down next to her. He wrapped his arm round her shoulders pulling her towards him "Im sorry Stevie.. I didnt mean that". She glanced up and wiped the tears from her eyes "Yes you did Smithy.. you dont want a baby with me.. you just want a baby". He shook his head "Thats not true.." he placed his hand to her stomack "This baby is going to be so lucky.. you are smart, generous, patient, caring.. everything a Mum needs to be.. and lets be honest if its a boy.. all his friends are gunna fancy you". She smiled slightly "Do you wish Sophie was the Mum?". He laughed "No.. of corse not.. you are going to be amazing". She glanced down "What is going on with you and her?". He shook his head "Nothing.. I swear to you". She simply nodded. He kissed the top of her head and held her into his chest. "How am I gunna do this Smithy... I feel so alone". He shook his head "You are not alone.. Im always gunna be here.. I promise". She glanced up at him "Even when you meet someone else... start a proper family you still gunna think about me and the baby?". He nodded "Corse I am.. Stevie all I care about is you and the baby.. there is no one else.. I dont know what I can say to prove it". She froze as he moved slightly into her lips, the kiss was brief and he had pulled away as soon as they had touched. "Im sorry... I shouldnt of done that" he smiled. She shook her head "Dont... you dont have to appolygise Smithy". She could feel him staring at her, his face getting closer until his lips gently brushed hers again, this time his hand slipping into her hair as he let his lips massage hers for several seconds before drifting down her jawline and onto her neck. She felt him push on her gently so she layed down onto the bed before he lent his body over hers. His hands rested on the bed either side of her body, she could tell he was being carefull not to put to much of his heavy build onto her tiny frame. She could feel his lips moving down over her chest, she grabbed on his shirt and pulled him back up to her, he paused staring at her, he didnt know what to do what she wanted, did she want him to stop or carry on. That was until she pulled on his shirt pulling his lips back down onto hers. Her hands wandering along the buttons of his shirt as she started to undo them. She pulled it from his body before pushing him over onto his back and moving on top of him, she moved her lips down his bare chest. His hands were griped firmly at the bottom of her back, itching to pull her top up over her head. When she returned her lips to his, he took his chance to pull on her top, and strip her down to her bra. He stared at her for a second. Athough they had slept together before neither remembered much about that night, he was determined to make this one more memorable. Feeling her hands pulling at the buttons on his jeans he grinned as she slipped her hand inside, the second she wrapped her hand round him he pulled on her hips bringing her lips back down to his. "I have wanted you for so long.." he whispeared into her ear "I have been waiting my whole life for tonight".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again. Please review :-) xx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your review, I hope you like this chapter, please review. thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

When she woke to an empty bed the following morning Stevie sighed. The memories of last night etched into her mind, to her it had been perfect, Smithy had treated her like a princess, how any woman dreams to be treated but now she had woken to her empty bed, she grabbed her dressing gown and made her way into the kitchen. She grinned at the note placed next to her kettle _'Moss, had to go was needed at the station, speak to you later Smithy xx'_. she smiled slightly before flicking the kettle on, she made her way to the bathroom and had a shower before pulling her clothes on. She placed her hand gently to her stomack and grinned "You are gunna have the best Mummy and Daddy... everything is starting to go right.. we can be a family".

Arriving at work she decided to grab a coffee and then go and see Smithy. She smiled as she pulled the canteen door open to the officers on there way through. Her smile faded as she saw Smithy sat with Sophie, she watched them for a second as they laughed, Stevie guessed he had said something funny by Sophies reaction. Stevie made her way back to the door and began her way up to CID, she needed to focus her mind on her job not on her heart breaking. She hadnt long been at her desk when Mickey walked over "I erm... I want to say sorry Stevie.. what I said yesterday I was out of order". Stevie shook her head "Maybe you were right". He smiled "No.. Im sure you will be great.. you always are when you put your mind to something". She smiled "Thanks Mickey".

"Oi Moss..." he shouted as she passed the open door to his office. She walked in and smiled slightly "Yes Gov". He shook his head "What is the Gov about?". She shook her head "You are my Inspector". He nodded "And the father of your baby... why are you being so formal". She smiled "Is there anything else Sir?". He stared at her for a second as she stood awkwardly in the middle of his office "Whats going on Stevie... last night wa...". She interupted "Last night was a mistake Smithy". He nodded "Erm... Ok if thats what you want...". She nodded. He gestured to her stomack "How are you feeling.. how is the baby?". She smiled "we are both fine Smithy... I need to get back to work". He nodded "Ok.. you know where I am if you need me". She nodded before walking from the small office.

"Can I have a word Gov" she smiled knocking on Neils door. He nodded "Come in Stevie". She walked in and gently pushed the door closed, she turned to face him and smiled "I am having a baby Gov". He smiled slightly "Wow... I wasnt expecting that". He grinned "Congratulations". She smiled "You are the first person to say that to me". He smiled "When are you due?". She smiled taking her scan picture from her pocket "September 10th" she smiled placing the picture on his desk. He smiled "I am going to make you station bound". She shook her head "I still have six months... I dont want to lose sight of the job". He nodded "Ok.. but you take it easy... dont go wrestling with the criminals". she smiled "Yes Gov... thank you".

She smiled as she walked back into CID and glanced between Grace, Terry and Mickey as they stood chatting. "Can I have a word please?" she asked causing the officers to all turn to her. "Mickey already knows but I just wanted to tell everyone else... Im having a baby". Terry smiled "That is brilliant". Grace pulled Stevie into a brief hug, affection wasnt Graces strong point but it ment so much to Stevie. "Who is the Dad?" Mickey asked. Stevie smiled slightly, the dreaded question. the one she didnt want to answer "Its erm... nobody you would know". Grace grinned "This is fantastic news Stevie.. I couldnt be more pleased for you". Stevie smiled to her colleagues "Thank you so much... Im so happy". she gestured to the door "Im going to go and find Jo.. I want to tell her before she hears from someone else". The three all nodded as Stevie made her way from the office.

"Jo.. wait up" she called as she followed the tall sergeant down the corridor. "Stevie... how can I help?" Jo smiled. Stevie grinned "I have some news...". Jo smiled as Stevie glanced nervously down the corridor "Im pregnant". Jo squealed out, Stevie had never seen her so excited. "Oh my god Stevie... how?" she asked. Stevie smirked slightly "I met this bloke a few months ago.. had a one night stand and now.. well here I am". Jo grinned "So what is he like... is he happy?". Stevie smiled "He is nice.. we arent together but he seems really happy about the baby". Jo smiled "So he isnt 'the one'?". Stevie glanced down "I thought maybe he was... but he has met someone else". Jo shook her head "He dont hang about eh?". Stevie smiled "I will talk to you later anyway... Im dying for a wee".

She banged furiously on his door before marching in. She sighed when she saw Sophie sitting in the chair oppisite Smithy. He smiled "You ok Moss?". She shook her head "No.. I need to talk to you". Smithy smiled to Sophie "Can you give us a minute". Sophie nodded "Corse Gov.. see you tonight". Stevie watched as Sophie walked from the room. He smiled "Whats going on?". She gestured to the door "I could ask you the same thing". He shook his head "It has nothing to do with you... you made that quite clear". She shook her head "I havent come to argue with you Smithy" he interupted "What do you want then?". She placed her hand gently to her stomack "Im bleeding Smithy". He moved to her "Ok... dont panic Stevie.. is it a lot?". She shook her head "Its just spots Smithy.. but Im worried". He nodded "Ok.. I will get changed and then take you down the hospital... get you checked over". She nodded, he could see the tears in her eyes, he placed a kiss to her forehead "Its ok Moss.. you are going to be fine".

He held her hand as they walked into the hospital early pregnancy unit. "Hi.." Stevie began. "Im Stevie Moss... Im twelve weeks and four days but Im bleeding". Smithy could hear that Stevie was panicking, she sounded upset. He rubed his hand accross her back "Its ok". The lady smiled and gestured to a small room "If you wait in there... you will be called". Stevie nodded before walking into the small room. She smiled round the couple of women already waiting before turning her attention to Smithy as he sat down next to her. He placed his hand to where hers rested on her lap. "You will be fine.. I promise" he smiled. Stevie shook her head "Im our job Smithy you should know better than to make promises you cant keep". He lent in and placed a kiss to her forehead "Listen to me.. you are gunna be fine..." he placed his hands to her cheeks "You and the baby will be just fine".

Smithy stormed out to reception area for the second time. "Can you tell me how much longer it is going to be... we have been waiting three hours" he stressed. The lady shook her head "Im sorry.. we are very busy". Smithy glared at her "Thanks you have been most helpfull" he replied sarcastically. He walked back into the room and rested back down next to the small blonde "What did she say?" she asked. Smithy shook his head "It shouldnt be to much longer". He smiled placing his hand gently to her stomack "How do you feel?". She smiled "I feel fine Smithy.. Im just.. Im scared.. I dont want to lose the baby". He took her hand in his "Dont think like that, you wil...". He was interupted by the midwife in the door way "Stevie Moss please". He pulled her hand and the two walked from the room.

"Take a seat Miss Moss..." the lady smiled gesturing to the seats, Stevie sat down and Smithy rested down beside her. "Can you tell me what happened?". Stevie nodded "I went to the toilet and I was bleeding... am I going to lose my baby?". The woman smiled "I need to examine you before I can answer that... to start with I will try and monitor the heartbeat... if you could sit on the bed for me". Stevie nodded before climbing onto the bed. She smiled as the lady placed the small machine to Stevies stomack. Hearing the heartbeat sound the room Stevie smiled "Its ok... the baby is ok?". The lady nodded "So it would seem... I am going to do a quick examination and make sure everything is ok... but this is a great sign". Stevie smiled to Smithy "Our baby is ok". He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead "I told you it would all be ok Moss". The lady glanced at Stevie "If you could get undressed and under the blanket". Stevie smiled before glaring at Smithy "Wait outside". He laughed "I have seen it before". She shook her head and points to the door. Smithy sighed "Ok.. I will be just outside". Stevie layed on the bed and smiled slightly as the woman examines her "Ok.. everything seems fine.. I see no reason why you should lose the baby". Stevie grinned "Thank you.. thank you so much". She smiled "I do recommend taking it easy for a few days... get your partner to do the housework". Stevie shook her head "We arent together..". "Oh.. sorry". Stevie smiled "Its fine.. thank you again".

She walked down the corridor until her eyes fell on him sat with his head in his hands. "Everything is fine Smithy... I need to take it easy but the baby should be fine". Smithy nodded "Ok.. well you can come and stay with me.. until you are feeling better". She shook her head "Smithy you dont have to do that... I will be fine". He stood up placing a slight kiss to her cheek "Im not asking Stevie.. you are staying with me.. I want to look after you". She smiled "Thank you". He nodded "Right I will drop you at yours pack a bag and then I will pick you up when my shift finishes". Stevie smiled "I should come back to work.. finish my shift". Smithy glared at her "No bloody way Moss... I will cover for you".

When he arrived back at work he made his way straight to his office and sat down, todays events had scared him so much, the thought of losing his baby and Stevie being in pain terrified him. He adored her, he had from the day he met her, maybe it was just time to tell her. Hearing the knock on the door he glanced up "What can I do for you PC Jenkins?". Sophie smiled "I thought we were going for dinner?". Smithy shook his head "I cant I have somewhere to be". Sophie smiled "DS Moss again?". He nodded "Not that it is any of your buisiness". She shook her head "You told me there was nothing between you... you know she is pregnant". Smithy nodded "Yeah I do.. and she needs a friend and that is exactly what I am.. see you tomorrow Sophie". She glared at him before walking from the room.

Stevie sat down on the sofa of her flat and placed her bag to the table. She glanced at her watch and switched the TV on. She heard the car pull up outside and grinned before rising to her feet and glancing out the window. As her eyes fell on the tall man making his way to her door she couldnt help but grin. She grabbed her bag switched the telly offa nd walked out the room and towards the door, when she pulled it open he stepped inside "You ready then Moss?" he asked. Stevie nodded "Ready as I'll ever be Inspector Smith". He smiled taking the bag from her hand "Good.. cause I want to talk to you when we get to mine". Smithy wasnt sure how but some how he had to find the courage to tell her how he feels about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for reading :-) xxx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I hope you like this chapter, please review. Italics are flashbacks. thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

_"Stevie... can we talk?" he asked resting down next to her on the sofa and placing two cups of tea to the table. She nodded "Corse.. whats up?". He smiled "I erm.. I wanna talk about us?". She took a sip of her drink and placed it back to the table. __"Whats going on.. I cant carry on like this". She nodded "I aggree... I think we need to put last night behind us Smithy... __you have your life and I have mine.." he shook his head "We are having a baby Stevie... its not like we can just forget about each other". She shook her head "Smithy I dont want to forget about you.. you are a great friend". Smithy nodded "Ok.. ok.. I guess thats it then.. sorted". She placed a slight kiss to his cheek "Im glad we are sorted Smithy.. these next few months they arent going to be easy"._

The memory of the night she had moved in was etched into his mind as he smiled at her fast asleep next to him, her slight bump now on show through her silky white nighty, she was now six months pregnant with his baby but they still remained only friends. Stevie stayed at Smithys even though she was feeling much better, she just couldnt bring herself to leave, she was happy there and he was happy having her there. She smiled to him as she walked into the living room "Are you coming to the scan today?" she asked. He nodded "I wouldnt miss it for the world". She rested down next to him "Do you want to know what the baby is?". He smiled "I know neither of us are exactly normal Moss.. but I was hoping it was going to be a baby". She grinned "I ment if its a boy or a girl?". He shook his head "I quite like the idea of it being a surprise" she nodded "Me too". He lent in a placed a slight kiss to her cheek "I will pick you up at half ten... I need to go into work for a few hours". Stevie nodded as he left before glancing at the clock. She had four hours before she had to be ready so she walked back through and climbed back into Smithys bed, she grabbed his pillow and held it tight in her arms before letting a few tears drift down her face. They were living together, spending evenings chatting, watching films even going out on what she would class as a date yet he still didnt want her, he just wasnt interested.

"So how is things going with the other half?" Callum asked sitting down oppisite Smithy in the canteen. Smithy shook his head "It isnt like that... we are just friends". Callum nodded "Yeah you would have to be a bit daft getting involved with a woman who is knocked up.. how much longer until she has the baby?". Smithy smiled slightly "About sixteen weeks... She just needs support... a friend.. which is what I am". Callum smiled "I dont get why though... alright she is pregnant.. but you are infactuated with her". He smiled slightly "You make me sound like a stalker Stone". Callum grinned "Why arent you with her?". Smithy took a sip of his drink before glancing at the tall Sergeant "However I might feel Callum... she doesnt feel the same".

"You ready Moss?" he shouted into the flat as he opened the door. He waited a second before she appeared infront of him, she nodded before walking outside. The sun was shinning down as she climbed into Smithys car. He placed his hand onto her slight bump and grinned "You ready to go and see our baby?". She nodded "I cant wait Smithy". Arriving at the hospital they waited patiently until Stevie was called. They watched there baby on the screen and chatted to the sonagrapher. "Ok your baby is quite small.. but it is nothing to worry about". Stevie smiled slightly "Ok.. is there anything I need to do?". The woman shook her head "No.. I understand you are a police officer..." she replied glancing at Stevies notes "The stress of your job may be having an effect but at the moment there is no need to worry... I will see you again in ten weeks to check the baby is growing enough". Stevie nodded as the lady passed her some towels to clean her stomack. "Are you interested in knowing the sex of your baby?". Smithy shook his head "No.. we are keeping it as a surprise".

The weeks slowly drifted past and Stevies bump grew and grew, she felt huge as she waddled into work. She rested down at her desk and placed a hand to her swollen bump. She smiled as Jo rested down infront of her. "Hows it going?". Stevie shook her head "Its not easy.. and I still have ten weeks left yet". Jo smiled "It will be worth it when the little one arrives.. I understand if you arent feeling up to it.. but Mickey, Terry and I are going out for dinner tonight...if you want to come?". Stevie nodded "I would love to... are you sure you dont mind?" Jo laughed "Corse not".

The day seemed slow and by lunch time Stevie was in pain, a pain she hadnt felt before, she was worried. She knocked lightly on Smithys office door and walked in "Smithy... my tummy hurts". He smiled "Is it not normal?". She shook her head "It doesnt feel right... it really hurts". He nodded "Come on.. we will get you checked out". They had been at the hospital a while when a young doctor arrived "Ok.. you are just suffering with braxton hicks its normal at this stage of pregnancy". Stevie shook her head "This doesnt feel normal". The doctor smiled "All first time mothers think that.. I can assure you.. it is normal". Smithy stood up "Can you not do a scan or something.. make sure everything is ok?". The lady shook her head "We have checked the heartbeat.. everything is fine.. just relax.. it will pass". Stevie sighed as she pulled her things together and they made there way from the hospital "Im sorry Smithy... dragging you away from work". He shook his head "Dont be daft Moss.. I wouldnt let you come on your own". He smiled opening the doors for her to walk through "I will drop you home... I was gunna go out tonight for Callums birthday but I will cancel". She shook her head "Go Smithy.. I have arranged to go out with Jo... I will take some paracetomol and then I will be fine". He nodded "If you are sure". She grinned "Of corse.. and I want you to take me back to work.. I dont want to go home". He shook his head "You should be resting". She grinned "I want to go to work please Smithy". He nodded "Ok... but you spend the rest of the day sitting on your arse". She nodded "Deal".

Smithy walked into CID just before the end of there shift and smiled "You sure you will be ok?" he asked leaning into her ear She grinned "Smithy I am fine.. the pain has gone.. it was nothing". He nodded "Ok if you are sure". She smiled "So how many of you are there going out?". He smiled "Its a washout to be honest.. only me, Callum, Nate and Soph". Stevie nodded slightly she couldnt help but feel jelous. "Ok well see you tonight Smithy". He nodded placing a discreet hand to her bump "See you tonight Moss".

She met Jo and Mickey in the front office and grinned "Where is Terry?". Mickey shook his head "He's gone to see his daughter said to say sorry". Stevie smiled "Ok.. well lets get going then". They had been at the restaurant a few hours when Stevie felt the sharp pain through her stomack again, which shot through her again a few seconds later. "You ok?" Jo asked as Stevie whinced in pain. "I.. erm.. its braxton hicks". Jo smiled "You sure... you have gone really pale?". Stevie nodded "Yeah.. I am fine". Mickey smiled as he continued his sentence "So this girl is seventeen going on..." he paused as Stevie screamed out. "Stevie... you ok?" he asked moving round to her. She nodded "Im fine.. I just need some air". Jo nodded "Come on.. lets go outside". The two women stood outside as Stevie clung to her bump "Something doesnt feel right Jo". Jo smiled "I will go and get Mickey, we can go". Stevie stood alone for a few minutes, she pulled her phone from her bag and began to dial Smithys number.

"Im going for a slash" Smithy smiled to Sophie rising to his feet, he grinned to Callum and Nate at the pool table as he passed them. He had only been gone a few moments when his phone began to ring. Sophie reached into his jumper pocket resting on the back of his chair and pulled it out seeing the screen flash 'Moss' she clicked reject before switching the phone off and slipping it back into his pocket. She smiled as he returned and gestured to the empty glasses on the table "You want another drink?" she nodded and he turned round and asked the two men befoere walking to the bar.

The two smiled as they walked back outside to the small blonde detective "You ok?" Mickey asked. She shook her head "I feel terrible". Jo watched as she cried out in pain again before taking hold of her arm "Come on.. we will take you home... you need an early night". She shook her head "You need to take me to the hospital... my waters have just broke". Mickey glanced between the two "Are you sure Stevie... you arent due yet?". She nodded "I need to get to the hospital.. the baby is coming now". Jo waved down a cab and helped her inside. Stevie shook her head as Mickey climbed in "You need to get Smithy... tell him to come to the hospital". Jo smiled "We will come Stevie...". She interupted "No.. he needs to be there.. he wont want to miss it". Mickey nodded "Is he at home?". Jo smiled "No.. he has gone to the pub with Callum". Mickey nodded climbing back out of the cab. Stevie pulled her phone out and dialled his number once again "For fuck sake..." she stressed as it went to his voicemail. Jo smiled as the cab pulled off "Dont worry... Smithy will get there as soon as he can". Stevie shook her head "No.. he needs to be here now". Jo took hold of her hand "I wont leave you Stevie". Stevie shook her head "No.. you dont understand.. he is the Dad".

"Where is Smithy?" Mickey asked rushing to Callum and Nate at the pool table. Callum smiled "This is a uniform only night DC Webb". Mickey glared at him "Stevie has gone into premature labour.. she wants Smithy". Nate sighed "Shit.. he is over there"  
>Mickey glanced over to where Smithy and Sophie sat before rushing over "Smithy... you need to come now". He shook his head "I have just got another pint..." Mickey interupted "No... its Stevie she is in labour". Smithy shook his head "She isnt due for another ten weeks". Mickey nodded "I know.. but her waters have broke.. Jo has gone with her.. are you coming or not cause I have a cab waiting". He glanced between Mickey, Nate and Callum before rising to his feet "Yeah... yeah" he said in a panic, he felt Sophie grab his arm "Why do you have to be there?". He shook his head "I have to go..". She stood up "Why.. cant she do anything without you". He turned back to her "The baby.. its mine.. I want to be there". The four faces all dropped open in shock. He rushed to the door "You coming or not Mickey".<p>

Arriving at the hospital he rushed through to Stevie and grabbed her hand. Mickey waited outside the door for Jo as she came out they both gestured to the door "Smithys the Dad" they both said. He placed his hand to her forehead and smiled slightly "Whats happening?" he asked the midwife. "Stevie has gone into premature labour.. there is nothing we can do to slow it down now...". He shook his head "She isnt due for ten weeks... what chance does the baby stand?". He felt Stevie grip onto his hand as another contraction shot through her tiny body. "The survival rate for a baby born this early is eighty percent.. so that is positive..". He nodded turning back to her worried face, she shook her head "I dont want to lose my baby Smithy... it cant die". He shook his head "You heard that.. the baby stands a good chance... just try and stay calm Stevie". The midwife smiled "I will be back in a few minutes... use the entonox to help with the pain". Smithy passed the mask to Stevie and she began to breath in the gas and air. She shook her head "I.. I dont want you to hate me". He smiled, he could tell she was begining to be affected by the pain relief she was inhailing. "I will never hate you Stevie". She shook her head "If the baby di...". He interupted "It wont Stevie". She shook her head "Promise.. promise me.. you wont hate me". He kissed her forehead "I promise Moss". She nodded "I couldnt bare it if you hated me... I love you Smithy.. Im in lo.." she began taking in more deep breaths of the gas and air as another contraction ripped through her. "Im in love with you" she continued as she removed the mask from her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed please review xxx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter please review thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

He stared at the small blonde as she screamed out in pain once again, he didnt know what to say, did he tell her he loved her too, or keep quiet until after the baby was born, it seemed his decision was made for him when the midwife, Zita, entered the room with two doctors in tow. "Right Stevie you need to push" she stated. Stevie shook her head "I cant... I cant do it". He took hold of her hand "When have you ever backed down from a challenge eh Moss... now you need to get this baby out Stevie". he lent down and placed a kiss to her forehead. She shook her head "I have changed my mind... I dont want to have a baby" she stated. Zita smiled "Stevie.. you need to push.. we need to get the baby out.. its going to need urgent treatment". Stevie cried out as she began to push, Smithy took hold of her hand. "Come on darling" he smiled as she squeezed hard on his hand. After a few more pushs Stevie caught sight of her baby as he was rushed from the room. "Whats going on?" Smithy asked. Zita smiled "Its ok.. they are taking him to NICU.." Stevie interupted "What is that?". Zita smiled "Its neonatal intensive care unit.. dont panic he is in the best hands". Smithy grinned "He... its a boy". Zita nodded. Smithy kissed Stevies forehead "We have a little boy..." he could see the panic in Stevies eyes. "Smithy.. go with him.. please... make sure he is ok" she let go of his hand. He nodded "If you are sure".

As he opened the delievery room door he saw Mickey and Jo waiting outside "They just brought the baby out... is it going to be ok?" Mickey asked. Smithy shook his head "I dunno.. they said he has a eighty percent chance of survival". Jo smiled "So that is good.. hows Stevie?". Smithy gestured to the door "She is upset.. can you sit with her she wants me to go with the baby". Jo nodded "Corse" before heading into the room. Smithy turned to Mickey "Can you ring Callum.. let them know what is going on please". Mickey nodded as Smithy walked into the small room where his son had been taken. He smiled to the doctor "Is he ok?" The doctor glanced up "He is weak... he is very small". Smithy nodded "How much does he weigh?". The doctor smiled "One pound three ounces..." Smithy walked to the tiny baby in the incubater, tubes coming from his body "Will he survive?". The doctor walked to the door "It is too early to say... just try and remain positive.. he is fighting".

Jo took hold of Stevies hand as the midwife finished putting the stitches in "I will run you a bath" Zita smiled. Stevie shook her head "No.. I want to see my baby". Zita nodded "I know you do.. but you need to have a bath.. otherwise you are at risk of infection.. your partner is with your baby.. concentrate on you for now". Jo smiled to Stevie "Smithy will come and get you if you are needed... have a bath then go and see the baby". Stevie nodded before making her way into the bathroom. Jo called through to her "I will be back in a minute". Stevie heard the door close as she sat in the bath, she could feel the tears streaming down her face, the whole night was just a blur, it was hard to believe she now had a baby, she wasnt due for ten weeks. She spent five minutes or so in the bath before climbing out, she needed to see her baby. She got dressed and made her way from the room, seeing Zita at the desk she walked over "Where is my baby?" she asked. Zita nodded "Come on.. I will take you".

Jo knocked lightly on the door and smiled to her Inspector as tears rolled down his face "You ok..whats happened?" she asked walking over to him "Im fine Jo.. nothing..I just... look at him he is tiny". She nodded pulling Smithy into a slight hug "He is gorgeous Smithy.. he is going to break some hearts when he is older". Smithy glanced down at him "If he makes it?". She shook her head "Dont think like that... he will be fine". She smiled as Smithy wiped his face "You know when I told Stevie I wanted the baby... told her to keep him.. I never imagined it could go wrong... it will break her heart and it will be all my fault.. if anything...". Jo shook her head "No.. this is no ones fault.. these things just happen" she paused for a second before smiling "And how did you two manage to keep it from everyone anyway?". He smiled "You know Stevie she knows everything about everyone but no one knows anything about her". He paused as the door swung open and Stevie appeared, he held his arms out which she made her way straight into. He held her tight kissing the top of her head. "I will give you guys some time" Jo smiled placing her hand to Stevies back before disapearing from the room.

Walking out into the hall she smiled to the small blonde detective as he hung up his phone. "How is Stevie?" he asked. Jo smiled "she is petrified.. they both are.. the babys tiny Mickey". He nodded "Is he going to survive?". Jo shook her head "I dont know.. I dont think the doctors know yet". Mickey watched as tears began to run down his friends face, he moved over and wrapped his arms round her. She sighed "Its heartbreaking Mickey.. Smithy was in tears..". Mickey kissed her cheek "Oi.. dont you go getting upset they need you to be strong". She smiled pulling from him "Yeah.. come on lets go ba.." she paused as her eyes feel on the woman walking towards them "What are you doing here?" she asked. Sophie smiled "I have come to see Smithy... I wanted to make sure he is ok". Jo grabbed the young girls arm "Now is not the time Soph.. they are with the baby". Sophie nodded "Well I need to talk to him". Mickey shook his head "Look... I dunno what is going on with you and Smithy but he needs to be with Stevie and there baby.. so go and talk to him tomorrow". Sophie grunted before turning back.

He stood with his arms wrapped firmly round the small blonde as they both stared at there newborn son. She placed her hand to the side of the incubator "I want to hold him Smithy... I want to hold my baby". Smithy kissed her head "I know darling.. and you can.. just wait for the doctor to come back". She glanced up at him "Is this my fault.. did I do something wrong?". He smiled "Of corse not Stevie.. nobody could of known this was going to happen". He wiped the tears from her face and sighed "Stevie wha..." he paused as zita returned with a doctor. "Whats going on.. is he going to be ok?" Stevie asked pulling from Smithy. Zita smiled "He is doing very well... he had some problems breathing in the first few minutes but he is breathing on his own now...". Stevie nodded "So he will be ok.. thank god" she turned briefly back to Smithy before Zita began to speak again "How was you planning on feeding him..". Stevie smiled "Breast". Zita nodded "As he has been born preamature you will have to express milk and we will feed it to him through a tube..". Stevie sighed "I cant feed him". Zita smiled "Once he is a little older we can introduce proper methods of feeding.. I will bring you a pump". Stevie nodded "Can I hold him...". Zita smiled "Lets get some milk into him and then we will see if he is strong enough". Stevie smiled as the two walked from the room before turning back to Smithy "He is going to be ok". Smithy smiled "What did I tell you... he is a little fighter". Stevie moved back into his arms "Thank you Smithy... I dont think I could get through this without you... you are such a great friend".

Mickey and Jo sat outside the room "Do you think we should go in... let them know we are still here" Mickey smiled. Jo shook her head "No... I think we should give them some time.. maybe we should go..". Mickey smiled "They might need us". Jo sighed as Sophie made her way back towards them "I thought you had gone" Jo stressed. "Im going no where until I see Smithy... he is my friend too". Mickey glanced to the door "There baby could die.. Stevie has enough on her plate without you here". Sophie smiled "Either one of you go in there and get him.. or I am going in there". Zita smiled as she approached the three "You really shouldnt all be here.. why dont you head home". Jo shook her head "We want to be here..". Zita nodded "Well I am going to have to ask you to sit down... this has been an extremley stressfull evening for your friends... they need support not you arguing". Jo nodded "Can I go in and see them?". Zita nodded "Make it quick.. Stevie is about to start expresing her milk". Jo turned to Sophie "Stay here.. I will get him".

Jo smiled as she followed Zita into the room. Smithy stood with his arms wrapped tightly round the small blonde as they both stared into the incubator. Jo walked over and smiled to them "Erm Smithy.. Sophie is here to see you...". Stevie turned to glare at him "What is she doing here?". Smithy shook his head "I dont know... Jo can you get rid of her.. I dont want to see her". Jo smiled slightly "I have tried... she says she isnt going anywhere until she has spoke to you". Stevie shook her head "You said nothing is going on between you..". He interupted "Its not Stevie.. I swear to you". She gestured to the door "Get rid of her Smithy.. I dont want her here... I dont care if you have to go with her.. I just want her gone". He sighed "Stevie I dont wan...". She interupted "Get rid of her". He sighed before walking from the room. "Are you ready to start expressing Stevie?" Zita asked. Stevie nodded before walking over to where the midwife sat. Jo gestured to the door "I will wait outside until you have finished".

"What do you want?" he barked at her waiting down the hall with Mickey. "To talk to you.. make sure you are ok?" she replied.  
>He nodded "I am fine.. you need to go.. I need to be in there with Stevie and my son". She shook her head "Why dont you come and get a coffee... I want to talk.. we are ment to be friends". Smithy glanced to Jo as she approached before back to Sophie "My son is in intensive care Sophie... I am not going anywhere... just leave I will talk to you at work". She sighed "Smithy Im just trying to help". He nodded "I know.. but your not.. please just go". She nodded before walking to the door. Mickey smiled "How is the baby doing?". Smithy nodded "They have said he should be fine... he is very weak though".<p>

He knocked lightly on the door and smiled between Zita and Stevie "Can I come in?". Stevie nodded slightly as she pulled her top back on. "We can try again later... try not to worry.. we can start him off on some formula milk for now". Stevie nodded as Zita walked from the room. Smithy moved over to her, he wrapped his arm round her shoulder and she pulled away "Dont". He shook his head "I got rid of Sophie.. I did what you asked". She walked over and glanced in at there tiny baby "My milk wont come through.. its probably down to stress". Smithy sighed "Thats not my fault Stevie.. the whole night has been stressfull". She turned to him "Well I could of done without your girlfriend turning up". He shook his head "She isnt my girlfriend Stevie I prom..". She interupted "I couldnt care less about you and her Smithy.. but you are not having her here.. he is my son and I dont want her near him". Smithy nodded "Fine Stevie... she has gone.. you and the baby is all I care about". Stevie nodded turning back to the baby "We need a name for him.. we cant keep calling him 'the baby'". Smithy nodded "I was thinking Alfie" Stevie smiled "As in Alfie Moon?". He grinned "No as in Alfie Moss.. cause last time I checked this wasnt Eastenders". She shook her head "Alfie Smith..". Smithy smiled "He is taking my surname?". She nodded "Of corse.. why do you not want him to?" he grinned "Yeah Alfie Smith". She looked up to him "He is going to be a little monster.. with a name like that". He grinned placing a slight kiss to her head as he moved into her body, hugging her tight.

Smithy pulled from her and walked over grabbing a chair, he placed it next to the incubator before resting down into it, she smiled "You are a right gent eh... I just gave birth and you get the chair". He laughed pulling on her arm "Sit down" he grinned as she rested onto his lap. Smithy glanced at his watch "Im gunna have to go and phone Jack soon... let him know what has happened". Stevie nodded as she snuggled into his chest "In a minute". He smiled "Stevie can we.." he sighed as the knock sounded the room and Mickey and Jo appeared. Stevie smiled "I thought you had gone.. its six in the morning". Jo nodded "We are going to go now... we have to be at work in half hour". Stevie watched as Mickey walked over and glanced at the baby "We have called him Alfie". Mickey grinned "A cheeky name". Stevie nodded "He is gunna be a cheeky little boy". Smithy turned his attention to Jo "Can you let Jack know I wont be in today?". She nodded "Corse... dont worry about work Smithy.. I will get everything under control...". She smiled to Mickey "Come on.. we need to go". Mickey walked round and placed a slight kiss to Stevies cheek "Congratulations Serge". She nodded "Thanks Mickey". He shook Smithys hand before following Jo from the room. Smithy smiled wrapping his arms back round Stevie "Can we talk?" he asked. She nodded "What do yo..." she paused as the door swung open and Zita walked in "I am finishing soon... I just thought I would come and see your first cuddle with your little boy before I go". Stevie stood up "I can hold him?". Zita nodded moving over and lifting the baby from the incubator. Smithy moved from the chair "Sit down.." he grinned as Stevie rested into the chair with there son in her arms. He watched as tears began to stream down her face "Eh.. why are you crying?". She smiled "Im happy Smithy..". He pulled his phone from his jumper pocket, he switched the camera on "Smile..." she glanced up as he took the photo. Zita smiled "Do you want to be in one?". He nodded passing her the phone and moving round behind Stevie. Zita grinned "Say cheese" as she took the photo. She handed him his phone back "Now switch that off... you shouldnt have it on in here".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. please review :-) xxx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you hollielove7171 and becky7654 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, You make me happy when skies are gray, You'll never know dear, how much I love you,  
>Please don't take my sunshine away, I'll always love you and make you happy, If you will only say the same..." She sung as she held her six week old son in her arms. He smiled as he watched her from the door way. She grinned as he walked in "How are you?". He nodded "Im fine... sorry Im late I got caught up at work...". He walked over and placed his stuff on Stevies hospital bed "How are my two favourite people?". Stevie grinned as Smithy took Alfie from her arms. "We are good... Alfie has gained six ounces this week". Smithy smiled at his son "You putting on lots of weight little man" he placed a kiss to his head. Stevie grinned "They have said we should be able to come home at the end of the week". Smithy grinned "Are you serious... thats brilliant Stevie", he had missed having her around, and the stress of spending twelve hours in the station and then three hours at the hospital was starting to take its toll on him, he couldnt begin to imagine how Stevie was coping in the hospital all day and all night. He placed a kiss to her forehead "I cant wait Stevie.. I will set a cot up in my spare room". She smiled "You want us to come to stay with you?". He stared at her for a second, he hadnt thought that Stevie and Alfie wouldnt come to stay with him, that she would return to her on flat, start to move on with her life that he would never get a chance to tell her how he felt. "I erm... I was hoping you would for a few weeks... so I can get a chance to bond with Alfie properly.. I havent really had much time with him.. with either of you the last six weeks". She nodded "Corse Smithy... we would love to stay with you". He grinned placing another kiss to her forehead "I cant wait... your coming home Alfie.. you coming to stay with your Daddy".<p>

At about half nine Stevie had settled Alfie and Smithy was getting ready to go home, he smiled to the small blonde "I bet you are looking foward to getting out of here". She nodded "I am starting to realise what it must be like in prison". He laughed "Im sure it cant be that bad". she shook her head "Alfie keeps me going". He nodded as he pulled her into a hug "I have never been this happy Stevie.. its all down to you.. thank you so much". She laughed "You are going soppy in your old age Smithy". He nodded "Thanks Moss". He moved towards her to place a kiss to her cheek, as she looked up at him he caught her lips, he broke away and shook his head "Im really sorry Stevie", she smiled "Dont mention it". He nodded slightly "I erm.. I will see you tomorrow".

The next few days drifted past and Smithy spent the days at work, the evenings at the hospital and the nights getting ready for Stevie and Alfie to come home. He arrived at the hospital on thursday evening and grinned to the small blonde as she stood packing her things away. He walked over and lent over her shoulder "You ready to go?". She turned round to face him "I cant wait Smithy.. is everthing ready?". He nodded as he walked over to their son as he layed in the hospital cot "Its all perfect Stevie... and anything thats not.. you tell me and I will make it perfect". She grinned "Thanks Smithy".

As she climbed from the car she couldnt help but grin as Smithy unclipped Alfies carseat and carried him towards his flat. Once inside Smithy took Alfie through to the bedroom, he had painted it baby blue and set up all different toys and hung pictures of Thomas the Tank Engine on the walls. The room was perfect for a little boy. She smiled from the door way as he layed there son into his cot "Its perfect Smithy". He grinned as he watched their son sleeping "Nothing but the best Stevie". He walked back over towards the door and smiled. "I have set up a monitor.. so there is no chance we wont hear him cry... I will sleep on the sofa you can have my bed". She smiled "Thank you Smithy". He nodded "Dont thank me Stevie.. you have given me the best gift I could imagine... he is perfect". She grinned "Shall I put the kettle on?". He shook his head "No.. you go and sit down I will do it.. then we can have a chat". She smiled "Ok". He flicked the kettle on and lent against the kitchen side, he had everything he had ever wanted, now all he had to do was build up the courage to tell Stevie that he loved her, he always had and he always would. He could hear the kettle boiling away behind him so he grabbed two cups and began to make the drinks. After he had made them he walked through to the living room, pausing just outside trying to think of the right words to say to the small blonde. Once in the room he smiled, placing the cups to the table he grabbed the blanket he had put on the back of the sofa for himself and pulled it over her sleeping frame. He placed a kiss to her forehead. He smiled as he took a couple of sips from his drink, he rested his cup next to the other one on the table and ran his hand slowly through her soft hair. "I wish you knew how much I love you" he whispeared kissing her head once again before lifting the cups and walking from the room, he glanced back at her, she really was the love of his life, the one, but how was he ment to tell her that.

The night drifted past and hearing his son at half five he climbed from the bed and walked into his room. "Hello little man" he grinned lifting him from the cot. "You want a milk.. you hungry?" he smiled carrying him through to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out the milk after warming it through he began to feed his son. He stared down at him, even though he was now six weeks old Smithy still found Alfie amazing, he still couldnt quite believe he had helped to produce such a perfect little boy. After about forty five minutes Smithy carried his son through to the living room and rested down on the sofa next to where Stevie still slept. "Hey sleepy head.. I have some one who wants to say hello to you" he smiled gently running his hand over her hair. Her eyes flicked open and she smiled "Morning gorgeous". He smirked "Morning beautiful". She laughed "I was talking to Alfie". He nodded "I know you were...". She reached out and took her son into her arms. "Did you wake your Daddy up?". Smithy smiled "Daddy doesnt mind, does he little man?" he kissed his sons head and smiled to her "I've gotta get ready for work now... you two ok?". She nodded "Of corse.. go on you get ready". He placed a slight kiss to the top of her head before walking from the room.

When he arrived at work he was in his own little world, thinking about Stevie and Alfie, his family, his very own perfect little family, or hopefully it would be when he told Stevie how he felt tonight. He grinned as Jo knocked on his office door. She walked in and smiled to her Inspector "How is Stevie?" she asked. He nodded "She is great.. pleased to be out of hospital and to have Alfie at home". Jo nodded "How are you finding it?". He grinned "I love having them there.. both of them, it just feels right". Jo nodded "Well if either of you need anything... you know where I am". He nodded "Thanks Jo".

Stevie had arrived in town about half an hour ago, she was pushing his pram round, finaly able to go and but some clothes for him herself. She drifted from shop to shop until the voice behind her stopped her in her tracks. "How are you doing DS Moss?". She turned to face him "Hi Callum.. Im good thank.. how are you?". He nodded "Im fine.." as he lent into the buggy to look at the tiny baby. Until date he had only seen photos, and heard the many storys Smithy proudly told every day. "Well you certainly look like your Daddy dont you mate" Callum smiled. Stevie nodded "He is the image of him..". She paused as Callums uniformed partner came into view "Hi Serge" she smiled. Stevie glanced at her "Hi Sophie" before back into the pram. "How are you keeping?" Sophie asked. Stevie nodded "Im very well thanks.." she was about to ask the young PC how she was when the two officers radios crackled to life. Stevie smiled as Callum responded before turning to her "See you soon Stevie" she watched as the two officers jogged away. She glanced in at her son and smiled "Mummy is missing work.. but she would give it all up for you". She carried on walking round the shops until deciding to return home and cook Smithys some dinner for when he finished work.

She had cooked the dinner and settled there son when he arrived home, he grinned as he walked into the kitchen and his eyes fell on her as she pulled him a can of beer from the fridge. "Whats this in aid of?" he asked as he sat down at the table and she began placing the dinner to the plates. "I thought I would pretend to be the little house wife". Everything in his body was screaming at him to tell her he didnt want her to pretend and that he wanted it to be like this all the time, but he just smiled at her as she placed the food infront of him. After they had eaten she washed up while he went for a shower. She had just sat down in the living room when he apperead in the door way, he smiled at her "If I make you a coffee tonight will you still be awake when I come back?". She laughed and nodded slightly as he disapeared into the kitchen.

He took some deep breaths before walking into the living room. He placed her coffee infront of her and the monitor onto the table. "I erm.. I think we need to talk" he began. She glanced up at him, he looked worried. "Is everything ok Smithy?" she asked. He smiled "When you erm.. the night you gave birth Stevie.. you told me you loved me.. that you are in love with me". He watched as she rose to her feet and paced the room a couple of times "Why have you waited until now to say anything... it was over six weeks ago" she asked. He shook his head "The timeing was never right Stevie.. did you mean it?". She glared at him "Are you trying to make me feel awkward... get me to leave". He shook his head "Of corse not.. I just want to talk about it.. about us". She smiled "there is nothing to talk about Smithy... I have nothing to say". He opened his mouth but hearing Alfie cry through the monitor he smiled "I will sort him out.. I will be back in a minute". She watched as he walked from the room before resting down on the sofa.

"Hello little man..." she heard him talk through the monitor, she was about to go and tell him he needed to switch it off when his next words stopped her "You do pick your moments... I was about to tell your Mummy.." she listened as he paused, wondering what he was about to tell her, she was sure it would be along the lines of he wanted her to go, that she wasnt right for him, so his words shocked her "That I love her". He held his son close as he slowly drifted back off to sleep "Did you just want a cuddle little man... Daddy loves you and Daddy loves mummy too.. but maybe he shouldnt tell Mummy how he feels.. it might ruin everything". He layed his son back down into the cot and smiled "Sleep well Alfie" before walking from the bedroom.

He walked back into the living room and smiled to her as she stared up at him "Forget what I said Stevie... we dont need to talk.. we can just pretend you never said it". She smiled slightly before gesturing to the monitor "You forgot to switch it off". He nodded slightly "You heard what I said.." he paused as he walked over and picked the coffee cups up "I need to get ready for bed.. I have work in the morning". She watched as he disapeared into the kitchen. She stood up and followed him. "Smithy.. we need to talk". He smiled "So you wanna talk about it.. now that its my feelings on the line.. its me that is gunna end up looking stupid". She watched as he placed the cups into the washing up bowl before walking back into the hall. "I just think we need to sort this out Smithy once and for all". He sat down on the sofa and shook his head "There's nothing to sort out Stevie.. just forget it". She walked towards him as he slipped his shoes and socks off. "So thats it.. we just brush it under the carpet". He nodded "I have been doing it for years Stevie... my feelings mean nothing, they never have to anyone.. Im not expecting things to start changing now". She shook her head "Thats not fair Smithy.. your not even giving me a chance to tell you how I feel". He pulled his top over his head and smiled "I know how you feel Stevie.. Im just the father of your baby... I need to go to sleep.. I have to be up early". She nodded "Ok fine.. dont talk to me" she walked over and lent down into his lips, pushing hers hard against his. His hands shot to her hips, holding her body tight into his, her hands placed on his shoulders as his tounge slipped into her mouth. When she pulled away he glanced down, he was confused before but now, he had no idea where he stood. She placed her hand under his chin and lifted his eyes to hers "I love you too Smithy". He grinned "Really?". She nodded "Really..." she pulled on his hand and began leading him to the bedroom, he smiled at her as she lead the way to his bed "Can you erm.. can you do this?". She nodded "Im fine Smithy.." she lent back up into his lips before they both fell onto the bed. He smiled as she layed bellow him, "I love you Stevie Moss". She grinned "I love you to Dale Smith". She felt his lips back on hers for a few seconds before he dropped along her jawline and down onto her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for reading xxx<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to hollielove7171 and becky7654 for your reviews. I really hope you like this chapter. please review thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

When he woke the next morning he stared at her fast asleep next to him, she looked beautiful, her hair all over the place, the covers pulled tight to hide her naked body. He wanted so much to kiss her, to wake her up and tell her he loved her but instead he switched his alarm clock off, grabbed his underwear from the floor and made his way to the door. He walked through the hall, glancing briefly into Alfies bedroom as he slept before walking into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out the small bottle of milk, he checked the date before putting it down on the kitchen side. He grabbed some cereal from the far cuboard and tipped it into a bowl, he splashed some milk on top, and began eating it, he moved to the kettle an switched it on.

She smiled as she ran her hand over the indent on the pillow where he had slept next to her, she couldnt help but grin at the memory of him, kissing her neck, touching her body the night before. It had felt amazing, sent tingles through her whole body where his bare skin touched hers. She pushed herself to her feet and grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it over her naked body. She pushed her blonde curls from her face and made her way out into the hall and into her sons bedroom. She could see Alfies eyes beaming up at her as she lifted him from his cot. "Hello baby boy.. how are you today?" she asked kissing his head "Your ok arent you baby... shall we go and find your Daddy.. shall we?" she asked in her silliest voice. She walked out into the kitchen and smiled to him as he stood with his back to her, she couldnt help but stare at him for a second, he looked so gorgeous in only his underwear. She walked in and smiled "Theres your Daddy" alerting him to the fact she was behind him. He turned to face her as she moved towards him. He kissed his son on the head and smiled "Morning little man" he took hold of his sons hand before looking down at her, stood in only his shirt that alone was having an effect on him. He wanted her so much. He smiled "Morning Moss". She grinned "Morning..." she glanced down not realy sure what to say, she had never been lost for words around him before but now she just didnt know what to say and she had a feeling he felt the same as they stood in silence for a few minutes. He glanced at his son before back to her downcast face. "You gunna say it then?" he eventually asked. She shook her head slightly glancing up at him "Say what?". He smiled "That last night shouldnt of happened... that it was a mistake". She glanced down slightly "Was it then?". He shook his head "Not to me... but then it has never been a mistake to me". She smiled "Really?". He nodded slightly "I ment every word I said last night Stevie... I am in love with you... you and Alfie are all that matter to me". She grinned as she stretched up into his lips, kissing him gently, his hand ruffling through her blonde waves. "I love you too" she smiled as she broke from his lips slightly for a few seconds before wrapping her free arm round his neck and pulling herself back into his body. After a few minutes he grinned to his son "You dont want to see this do you little man?". Stevie smiled kissing Alfies head. Smithy took hold of her hand as she pulled it from his body "I have to get ready for work... I cant wait for tonight" he grinned leaning briefly into her lips. She nodded as he walked from the kitchen before turning to her son "You have got the best Daddy" she grinned kissing his head.

Smithy had been at work a few hours, he was walking round in his own world, oblivious to what was going on around him, today as far as he was concerned the criminals could get on with it. He had been sat in the canteen for about twenty minutes when the chair oppisite him moved "Gov.. can I have a word?". He sighed "Of corse.. what is it Soph?". She smiled "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the pub tonight there is a few of us going.. for my Birthday". He smiled at her "Im sorry Soph... I have made plans already... have a good night though". She nodded "You have plans with DS Moss?". He glanced up at her as she moved her chair, athough he was confident him and Stevie were finaly on the same page he didnt want jinx things by bragging about it. "Happy Birthday Sophie" he smiled avoiding her question all together.

He made his way from the canteen to his office when Jack stopped him "I have heard Stevie is home now". Smithy nodded "Yeah..  
>they came home a few days ago..". Jack interupted "So what are you doing here?". Smithy smiled slightly "Well I do work here Sir". Jack nodded "Yes Inspector Smith.. but you should be on parternity leave". He shook his head "I didnt put in for it". Jack smiled "Do you want to be spending time with your son?". Smithy nodded "Of corse but the...". Jack interupted "Smithy.. despite what you think the station wont fall apart without you... now go home and spend some time with your son... Sergeants Masters and Stone will cope just fine". Smithy nodded slightly "Are you sure Sir?". Jack grinned "Just go before I change my mind... and give Stevie my best". Smithy smiled "Yes Sir... thank you".<p>

He pushed his key into the door and grinned round looking for the small blonde, he glanced into the living room and seeing no one continued through the flat. He glanced into his bedroom and again saw no one, he moved futher through the flat and smiled as he glanced into Alfies room, he was fast asleep in his cot. He moved into the kitchen and still unable to find her, he made his way back through the flat, he stopped outside his bedroom door as he heard the noise coming from inside, he walked in and over to the en-suite bathroom, he paused outside, he could hear the water splashing against the shower and the sound of Stevie singing to herself. He knew he shouldnt but he pushed the door open a bit futher and glanced at the small blonde as the water ran down her body. He smiled, he just couldnt tear his eyes from her as she gently rubbed soap into her body. He laughed slightly as she continued to sing. When she eventually grabbed for her towel and turned round to give him a full view she jumped "SHIT" she stressed as her eyes fell on him "Smithy you scared the crap out of me... how long have you been stood there". He grinned as she pulled the towel tight into her body "Long enough Moss" he smirked as she made her way towards him. She lent up and gently placed a kiss to his lips, he licked the water from his lips as she pulled away and walked into the bedroom "What are you doing home?" she asked as she grabbed her dressing gown from the hook on the back of his bedroom door. He smiled "Jack has given me a week off... to spend some time with Alfie" he walked over and took her dressing gown from her hands. "Well Alfie is in the other room.." she began, he interupted "I know... he is sleeping". He started pulling at the front of her towel, she grabbed his hands "Now that is not what Jack sent you home for...". He interupted "What Jack doesnt know... cant hurt him". She grinned at him "I was going to go food shopping.." he interupted her once again "I will come with you.. later" she smiled "Smithy..." he pushed his lips gently onto hers. He changed the pressure of the kiss as his tounge began to slip into her mouth and she already knew there was no point in her trying to resist, letting go of his hands he pulled the towel from her body and guided her over to the bed. He layed her down and grinned "I love you Stevie". She smiled as he began to kiss her neck moving futher down her body. "I love you too".

They wandered round Tesco, Stevie pushed the large trolley, as he placed another couple of items inside he grinned "Can you see over that?" he gestured to Alfies carseat clipped on the top of the trolley. She smirked "Ha ha.. your so funny..." he laughed as he lent into her lips "Im only playing". She nodded "I know..." she smirked slightly "And I can look round it" he burst out in laughter as she tried to see round the trolley. He kissed her head "Mind out.. let me push" she glared at him as he pushed her from the trolley "Your Daddy is a better driver anyway" Smithy smiled at his sleeping son. Stevie glared at him again as she slapped his arm. He grinned "I love you". She smiled "You have told me about a hundred times today". He nodded "Would you rather I never told you?". She shook her head as they turned up the next aisle. She watched as he chucked two twelve packets of condoms into the trolley "Thats wishfull thinking Smithy". He grinned "Well as much as I love him... we dont want no more little accidents just yet.. do we?". She smiled "You know the best way to prevent a baby is to not have sex Inspector Smith". He laughed "No chance..." he lent gently into her lips "You're lucky I have managed to keep my hands off you this long". They carried on walking round the shop and he smiled "I was thinking... maybe we should invite a few people round for drinks.. to meet Alfie". Stevie smiled "A party?". he shook his head "No just a little get together" she nodded "Ok... who did you want to ask?". He thought about it for a second "I dunno.. CID, Jack and some of uniform". She smiled slightly "Who in uniform?" she knew her voice betrayed her jelousy of him inviting Sophie. He grinned "Erm... Stone, Jo... I dunno maybe Nate". She nodded slightly "What about Sophie?". He shook his head "I dont want her there... but its up to you". She shook her head and he laughed leaning into her lips "You are so cute" he smiled as he pulled away "I will pop to the station later... ask a few people". She smiled "Not just your way of going to check everything is running smothly then?". He nodded "Yeah and that".

Walking through the station he turned to the voice behind him "Can you not take a hint Inspector Smith.. I told you to go and be with your son" Jack smiled. Smithy nodded "Yes Sir.. I have just..". Jack interupted "I know you find it hard to believe Smithy... but we are coping just fine without you". Smithy smiled "Nice to know I make such a contribution... I have come to invite some people round to mine tomorrow night... to meet Alfie... if you are free Sir?". Jack nodded "Thank you very much.. I would love too". Smithy nodded "About eight thirty" Smithy smiled before continuing down the corridors towards his and the Sergeants office. He pushed the door open and smiled to the two sat in silence "You two busy tomorrow night..." he smiled as they both shook there head "Good... my place half eight.. we are having drinks to celebrate Alfies birth". Callum grinned "I thought we did that a few weeks ago when you got paraletic down the pub.." Smithy smirked slightly "Yeah we wont mention that to Stevie". Jo smirked "So we wont tell the mother of your child that while she was in hospital looking after your baby... you were getting pissed at the pub?". Smithy grinned "Yeah... thanks Jo.. see you tomorrow.. bring a bottle". He noticed Jo smirk slightly as he walked from the room but choose to ignore it as he made his way up to CID. He smiled round the room to the many CID officers "Any body who is free tomorrow night me and Stevie are celebrating Alfies birth at mine... eight thirty bring a bottle". He heard a few people shout they were coming before poking his head into Neils office "Drinks at mine half eight tomorrow night... if you are free?" he smiled. Neil nodded "Thanks Smithy that would be great..". Smithy smiled as he walked from the room. Next he made his way down to the canteen, he smiled as he noticed Nate sitting at a table with Ben, he walked over and lent accross to them "Me and Stevie are having drinks at my place tomorrow evening... half eight if you want to come, keep it quiet though". The two men nodded and as Smithy turned he sighed at the two women behind him "We not invited then Gov?" Mel asked gancing at Kirsty. He nodded between them "Ok you can come... just keep it too yourselves". He made his way back through the station, stopping to talk to anyone who passed him on the way, some to say they were coming, some to give there reasons why they wernt.

He walked into the living room and glanced to the small blonde as she cradled there sleeping son on the sofa "Ok I have asked all of CID.. everyone is coming except Max and Banksy.. they both had plans.. Jack is coming and Neil". Stevie nodded as he lent gently into her lips "And what about uniform?" she asked. He smiled "Callum, Jo, Nate, Ben, Mel and Kirsty". She nodded "Considering this was ment to be a little get together it sounds a lot like a party". He smiled slightly "Im sorry... d'you want me to cancel a few people?". She shook her head "Dont be daft.. its only one night.. and I guess it would be a good time to tell everyone that we are..." she paused, it suddenley dawned on her that her that Smithy hadnt actually confirmed they were a couple. He grinned "That we are together now.. and that we love each other". She nodded "Yeah to tell everyone that we are in love". He placed a kiss to her lips and grinned as he pulled away "So not only can I show off my son... I can show off my gorgeous girlfriend as well". She smiled as he lent back into her lips. He glanced up at the clock and smiled back down at her "What do you want for dinner... I will cook?". She smiled "I will probably get food poisoning then". He grinned "Now that is not very nice DS Moss... Im a good cook". She smiled "Cook anything Smithy... Im easy". He raised his eyebrows "Your easy are you... thats good to know..". She interupted "You know what I mean". He grinned as he pushed his lips back onto hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review :-) xxx<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

As he walked over to her in the kitchen he moved her top from her shoulder and began to kiss her. "Morning Inspector Smith"  
>she grinned turning her face to him slightly so he could gently kiss her lips. "Morning beautiful" he smiled before returning his lips to her shoulder, he moved slowly up onto her neck. "Hey.." she grinned grabbing his hand as he slipped it inside her pyjama top. "Let me have a bit of fun.." he smiled as his hand pulled from hers and he moved it futher up inside her top. She turned to face him, letting his lips gently push onto hers "You Inspector Smith.. have a one track mind". He laughed as he lifted her up onto the kitchen side "What can I say Stevie.. you do things to me". She laughed as his hands continued to wander and his lips seeked out her neck once again. He sighed as the cry rang through the monitor and she pulled from him "Go on Smithy" she grinned. He smirked "When he gets to fourteen and starts getting interested in girls.. Im gunna be making him play football to punish him for this". She smiled as he began to walk away "Smithy..." she called and he turned to face her "Sort your morning glory out... I dont want him knowing about that yet". He smiled as he rearranged himself slightly "He is only six weeks old Stevie". She nodded "A very immpressionable age".<p>

Stevie sighed as she watched him from the living room door way "Smithy.. you are ment to be entertaining him.." he interupted "I am... we are watching the footy". She sighed as she moved over towards him "I am sure I got conned here... you organised a party and sit on the sofa while I get the food ready and put the decorations up". He gestured to the TV "Its football Stevie" she shook her head picking up the sky remote "I dont care... record it". He glared at her as she switched the TV off and lent down sweeping her son into her arms. "How is my favourite boy?" she grinned. Smithy flashed her a hurt look "Thanks darlin". She grinned at him placing a slight kiss to his lips "You can be my second favourite... now shift yourself Smithy.. there is a lot to do before tonight". He sighed as she made her way to the door "I think someone needs a nap eh baby boy". Smithy watched as she walked from the room before reaching for the TV remote "Make some sandwichs Smithy" he heard her call as she made her way into Alfies bedroom.

He didnt turn to her as he buttered the bread at the kitchen table and her voice crept to him from the kitchen door. "What can I do?". He smiled "Is Alfie asleep?". She grinned "Yep..". He interupted "You can wash up if you like". She grinned as she made her way over to the sink, his mouth dropped open as his eyes fell on her in only some black skimpy underwear, he stood up and walked over, instantly fiddling with her knickers. "Can I help you Smithy?" she asked as she began wiping the cups in the sink. He grinned "Leave that.. come to bed". She shook her head "There is too much to do... get on with making the sandwichs". He sighed "You have got to be fucking kidding... you cant stand there like that and expect me to jus.." she interupted "Finish the sandwichs Smithy". She was well aware he was watching every move she made as he rested back down at the kitchen table. She heard him sigh slightly as she dropped a spoon to the floor and she bent down to pick it up. "You are a fucking tease Moss..." she turned to face him and his eyes were trained on her small figure. "No... Im just trying to prove to you... that you can have just as much fun making sandwichs as watching football..." he shook his head "Well its not working.. all you are doing is making me horney Stevie" he stressed as she lent against the kitchen side. She grinned "But it is more fun... how about now?" she asked as she reached round and unclipped her bra and slid it from her body. He stood up and moved towards her, he gently kissed her lips letting his hands move over her body. She gestured to the sandwichs as he pulled her from the kitchen "The sandwichs Smithy?". He shook his head as he pulled the bedroom door open "They can fucking wait".

As she made her way back into the kitchen in her dressing gown he grinned as he followed her, he wrapped his arms round her waiste and kissed her neck "I love you so much Stevie Moss... you are fucking amazing". She grinned up at him "I love you too but... you need to finish them bloody sandwichs.. we only have a few more hours and I will need an hour to get ready... I want to look my best". He laughed "You always look gorgeous Stevie". She smiled "Thank you... now get on with the sandwichs". He smiled as Alfie cryed out "You want me to get him?" he asked. She shook her head "No.. I will sort him out.. you carry on with the food..." she gestured to the freezer as she walked towards the door "Dont forget to put the chicken pieces in the oven Smithy". He nodded "Yes boss". He watched as she disapeared before moving to the freezer and pulling out a few boxes of food. When she appeared about ten minutes later with their son in her arms he grinned "Sandwichs are finished" she interupted "Properly?". He smirked "How can I make sandwichs wrong?". She walked over and looked at them nodded slightly "They are fine Smithy.. can you help with the decorations?". He nodded "Of corse... you just sit on your arse" he smirked before darting towards the living room.

An hour or so had passed and Smithy had finished putting up the ballons and banners in the living room. Alfie was sitting in Stevies arms as she played with him on the sofa. Smithy walked over and placed a kiss to her lips "Is it ok?". She nodded "It looks perfect Smithy... thank you". He kissed her lips gently again as she pulled away she smiled slightly "Can you smell something burning?". He smelt the air before racing to the kitchen "SHIT" he stressed placing the burnt chicken to the kitchen side. "Language Smithy.." she began standing behind him. "Look at it Stevie... what are we gunna have to eat?". She smiled "Just pop down the shop and get some ready cooked ones.. it will be fine..". He nodded "Yeah I spose..". He took their son from her arms and smiled "You wanna come with Daddy so that Mummy can get ready?". Stevie lent up into his lips "Dont be to long... I love you Smithy". He grinned "I love you too" he disapeared towards the door with Alfie in his arms.

Arriving at the shop he put his son into his pram and made his way into the building, spotting the two police cars outside he sighed, he couldnt go anywhere with out work catching up on him. Once in the shop he made his way over to the three officers talking to security "What you lot doing here?" he asked, he aknowledged the strange looks the security gaurd was shooting him but the officers all turned to face him "security caught a couple of kids shoplifting" Rodger began. Smithy nodded "And does that take all three of you?" he asked glancing between Leon and Rodger staring at him and Mel whos head was vertually in his sons pram. "Sergeant Stone sent us" Leon smiled. "Sophie is here too Gov" Rodger continued. Smithy sighed "Well it dont take four of you to nick a couple of kids..." he paused glancing between Leon and Rodger "You two can come to mine tonight if you want... we are having a party". Leon nodded and Rodger smiled "I cant sorry Gov Im on a double shift". Smithy nodded before smiling to Mel "I hope you aint scaring my son PC Ryder". She glared at him as she moved away from the pram "That is really offensive Gov". He laughed "See you tonight" before walking futher into the shop.

She'd had a shower and was sitting in her towel when he appeared in the bedroom door way. "I dont know what to wear Smithy"  
>she sighed gesturing towards her clothes. Smithy moved towards her holding Alfie tight in his arms "You will look gorgeous in anything Stevie". She shook her head "That doesnt help". He smiled "Its only work people... you dont need to get all dressed up". She glared at him "I want to look my best Smithy". He laughed placing a kiss to the top of her head "You always look stunning Stevie..." he walked to her clotes and pulled on a black top "What about this?". She glanced down "It makes me look fat". He grinned "There is nothing of you Moss". She sighed "I have a baby belly". He laughed "Thats because you have had a baby... and besides its nearly gone... you need to pick something or your gunna end up wearing a towel". She sighed "Thank you... you've been a great help". He smiled "I will put Alfie in his bouncer Stevie... I need a shower" he smiled before heading out and into the living room.<p>

Stevie decided on a long blue top and black jeans and had been in the living room about five minutes playing with Alfie when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Smithy smiled placing a hand to her face. She smiled slightly "Im nervous". He laughed "Dont be daft Moss.. its our friends". she nodded as he disapeared and returned a few second later with Jo, Mickey and Terry. The night continued and most of uniform and CID were helping the couple to celebrate. He watched as she disapeared from the room before following her to the kitchen, he crept up behind her and lent in kissing her cheek "I love you Moss" he grinned, she turned and pulled him into a hug "I love you too..." she gestured to the tray of drinks on the side "I have gone from being a Detective Sergeant to a waitress". He smiled gently kissing her lips "Tell them to get there own drinks". She shook her head "I cant do that". He smiled "Alfie has took a right shine to Kirsty... she has said she will babysit... then maybe I can take you on a proper date". She nodded "You are going soft Inspector Smith". He smiled "Are you ready to tell everyone about us?". She nodded slightly "I guess this is as good a time as any". He lent back into her lips and sighed as the door bell rang "I thought everyone was here?" she asked. He nodded "So did I.. I will go and see who it is". She watched him go before pouring another couple of glassess of champaine.

She froze when she walked out into the hall "What is she doing here?" she asked glaring at Sophie. Sophie smiled slightly "I dont want any trouble Serge.. I just want to talk to Mel.. please... it will only take a few minutes". Stevie smiled "Let her in Smithy". He shook his head "She wasnt invited". Stevie nodded "I know but I dont care... I dont want anything to ruin tonight... just let her in Smithy". He sighed before moving aside "Just stay away from me" Stevie continued as Sophie made her way into the living room. Smithy shook his head "I will get rid of her Stevie... I dont mind". She shook her head "Just pretend she isnt here Smithy..". He nodded placing his hand gently to her arm "Lets go and tell them about us". Stevie shook her head "Later Smithy".

A few more hours past and Smithy felt awkward, he knew Stevie wasnt happy yet he didnt want to ask Sophie to go and cause a scene, he grinned at Stevie as she passed their son to Grace before he walked to the kitchen to get some more champaine. He turned as the door clicked shut and sighed "What?". Sophie grinned "I came to give you a hand". He shook his head "I am fine Soph... I think its best you go". She smiled "Smithy.. you invited everyone to this party except me... why?". He shook his head "You know why Soph.." he made his way to the door and pulled it open, he sighed as she grabbed his and arm he turned back to face her "You say its cause DS Moss doesnt like me... I think its because you are tempted Smithy... you want me". He shook his head "You are talking rubish". When he turned back he smiled slightly "Stevie... I was just.. erm.." She shook her head "What are you doing with her Smithy?".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. Please review :-) xxx<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten<span>

"I dont think it is really any of your business what we are doing.. I know you have had his baby but you dont own him" Sophie smiled. Stevie glared at her as Smithy spoke "Will you shut up... Stevie it is completly innocent I swear to you". She nodded "I think its time for you to go Sophie". She shook her head "Its Smithys house". He gestured to the door "Go... I didnt want you here in the first place". The couple watched as Sophie walked from the room before Stevie pushed the door shut and faced him "I swear Stevie... we were just talking... she came to try..." Stevie interupted "Its fine Smithy". He smiled slightly "What?". She nodded "I trust you Smithy.. if you say nothing happened then I believe you... but if I find out you have lied to me... believe me you will regret it". He smiled "Its a good job Im telling the truth then" he moved over and placed a kiss to her lips "Can we please go in there and tell everybody that I love you". She smiled "I think we should wait... once we do that... there is no turning back Smithy... we will be a couple". He smiled "Well I dunno about you but.. I have no intentions of turning back... you and Alfie are my future". She nodded "I know.. I just think we should wait a few weeks Smithy... just to make sure we are right for each other". He smiled as she pulled the door open "Are you having second thoughts Stevie?" he asked. She shook her head "No... I love you Smithy.. I just think we shouldn jump in head first". He nodded "Ok.. whatever you want Stevie... Im just happy to have you". She nodded before heading back down the hall to the living room.

Nate, Ben and Callum sat in one corner of the room, glancing at the women as they huddled round Alfie. "D'you know what she is definatly a milf" Nate grinned gesturing to the blonde the other side of the room. Callum shook his head "And what is a milf?". Nate smiled "Mother I'd like to fu...". "Thats quite enough PC Roberts thank you" Smithy smiled as he came up behind the officers. "Sorry Gov... but I mean look at her.. she is seriously fine" Nate grinned. Smithy nodded "Yeah.. she is fit.. but you keep your grubby little mits to yourself". Nate smiled "You almost sounded like you were keen on her then Smithy". He shook his head "Corse not... she has just had my baby... I dont want her shacking up with someone else". Callum nodded "That makes sense I suppose but tell us this... is she a good shag?". He smiled as he glanced over at the small blonde as she sat on the coffee table in the middle of the room "No way Im telling you that". Callum grinned "Why?". He shook his head "Cause she would kill me.. and I mean properly kill me". Nate laughed "Well maybe I will just have to find out for myself". Smithy glared at him "Im warning you Nate... hands off". He nodded "I was joking Smithy". Ben smiled slightly "How is fatherhood anyway Gov... you enjoying it?" he asked changing the subject. SMithy nodded "Every second... Alfie is amazing".

"He is so gorgeous Stevie..." Mel smiled. Stevie nodded "I know.. he is just perfect". Kirsty smiled slightly "He does look just like Smithy". Jo laughed "Poor little mite". Stevie laughed "I dunno... I can think of worse people to look like" she glanced over at Smithy as he handed some drinks to CID. Jo smiled "Your not going soft on Inspector Smith are you?". Stevie shook her head "Corse not". Kirsty smiled "When I first came to Sunhill I was convinced you two were together". Stevie turned her attention back to her son "No.. just one night". Mel gestured to Smithy "Its a shame... I think you two would make a lovely couple". Stevie smiled "Really?". She nodded "You just seem so perfect together". Stevie grinned stroking her sons head as Kirsty held him in her arms. "Can I have a word Moss?" he asked as he lent over her shoulder. She nodded glancing to Kirsty "You ok with Alfie?". She nodded "I cant promise I wont steal him". Smithy smiled as he pulled on Stevies arm "We will take the risk".

He led her into his bedroom and pushed the door closed, he lent against it and smiled to the small blonde "I think Nate is gunna hit on you". She shook her head "I doubt it Smithy". He nodded "He has just as good as told me". Stevie smiled "Really Nate Roberts eh?". He glared at her "You are joking?". She laughed "Of corse I am Smithy" she moved over and into his arms, "Just because I dont want to tell anyone about us yet... it dont mean I dont love you Smithy". He smiled "So you dont fancy Nate?". She smiled "I didnt say that... I said its not gunna happen..". She watched the frown cover his face, "Oh come on Smithy... he is a good looking bloke but he is too young for me for a start and..." she moved gently into his body pushing her lips tight to his "I love you Inspector Smith". He nodded "I love you too". He kissed her for a few seconds letting his hand ruffle in her hair "We better get back before we are missed" Smithy smiled. Stevie nodded "Or before PC Knight steals our son". Smithy grinned leaning briefly back into her lips "And that".

The couple were just returning to the living room when Jack called them from behind "I have been looking for you two". Smithy smiled "Sorry Sir.. d'you want another drink?". Jack shook his head "No.. Im going to get off.. its getting late.. I just wanted to give you this before I left". He passed a small brown envelope to Smithy and the young Inspector smiled at him "I hope its not my P45.. cause I could do with out that right now". Jack laughed "No no... its just a little something.. I didnt know what you needed for Alfie so I thought it was easier to give you some money". Smithy smiled as he glanced at the money "Im not sure we can accept this Sir..". Jack interupted "Spoil that little boy of yours". Stevie lent up and placed a kiss to Jacks cheek "Thank you Sir". Smithy nodded holding his hand out to him "Thank you so much Sir". Jack smiled "Take care Stevie see you in a week Smithy". Smithy showed him to the door and closed it behind him before smiling to Stevie stood behind him "Theres gotta be two hundred quid in her Stevie". She smiled "Are you serious?". He nodded passing her the envelope before disapearing back into the living room.

"Ahhh... couldnt you just squeeze him" Grace smiled between the three women cuddling Alfie. Jo smirked slightly "You didnt quite sound like the ice queen then DC Dasari". Grace nodded "I like babies". Mel gestured over to Neil "Maybe you should tell DI Manson that". Grace shook her head "He already has a son". Jo smiled as Stevie appeared "Everything ok Stevie?". She nodded "Yeah.. fine" she could quite keep her eyes from Smithy as he stood talking to Neil and Terry. Jo smiled as she caught Stevies eyes again "You sure?". Stevie nodded. Kirsty smiled "I erm... I think he needs changing". Stevie nodded as she swept her son from her friends arms "Should Mummy change your bum little man". Smithy glanced over "D'you want me to do it?". She shook her head "No.. it ok" she grinned.

She had changed her sons bum and was leaning over where he layed on Smithys bed "You look sleepy baby... do you want Mummy to get you a milk". She lifted him up and disapeared into the kitchen. She walked into Alfies bedroom and cradled her son in her arms as he drifted off to sleep. She placed him in the cot and jumped at the voice behind her "He is a lovely little boy" she smirked slightly "Thank you PC Roberts". He grinned as she turned to face him "Where is the toilet Stevie?" he asked. She pointed to the en-suite "You can use that one". He nodded before disapearing inside. When he appeared again a few moments later she smiled down at her son before back to Nate "Come on.. he is sleeping". Nate smiled grabbing her arm as she headed to the door "Whats going on with you and Smithy?". She smiled "That is between me and Smithy". He nodded "Are you single DS Moss?". She shook her head "Im not interested Nate". He grinned "Ok... you cant blame a guy for trying". She smiled as the young PC made his way from the bedroom, she went to walk out but seeing the tall brunette Sergeant edgeing her back in she turned round and walked back inside the room. "Did you just turn down PC Roberts?" Jo asked. She nodded "Im not looking for a relationship". Jo smiled "And when is Nate ever looking for more than a good time". Stevie shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I think I have got it sussed though... the longing glances.. the secretive meetings... the jelousy.. you and Smithy are an item arent you?". She shook her head "Corse not". Jo raised her eyebrows "Stevie... its nothing to be ashamed of.. he is a lovely bloke.. you could do a lot worse.. infact you have done a lot worse". Stevie nodded "I know... Im not ashamed.. I love him Jo... I do really love him". Jo smiled "But?". Stevie glanced down "But Im just not sure we are gunna work.. I dont know if I will ever trust him round Sophie.. I have told him I do but in the back of my mind.. I keep thinking she is younger, she can do what she wants, when she wants.. Im tied down with a baby..". Jo interupted "With his baby". Stevie nodded "And I dont want that to be the only reason he has chosen me". Jo shook her head "Stevie the bloke is crazy about you... anyone can see that". Stevie smiled "You think?". She nodded "I know Stevie... he is completly in love with you... and he has been a long time". Stevie nodded "He wants to tell everyone about us... he said to show me off". Jo smiled "Thats nice". Stevie smiled "I dont want to end up looking stupid". Jo smiled slightly "He wont make a fool of you Stevie".

"Alfies gone to sleep" she smiled as she walked into the living room. She smiled as Mickey made his way towards her in the door way "Im off... Im in court in the morning". Stevie nodded as the rest of CID Mel, Kirsty and Leon also made there exits. Leaving only Smithy, Callum, Nate and Ben sitting in the corner and Jo stood behind her. "D'you want us to go?" Jo asked. She shook her head "No.. you are fine". The two women watched as the men made there way onto the large sofa. "We will get us some more drinks" Stevie smiled before following Jo from the room. "You sleep on this Smithy... its really uncomfatable" Callum smiled gesturing down to the sofa. Smithy nodded "Its only for a few more weeks". Nate nodded "I'd of made her sleep out here and kept my bed if I was you". Smithy laughed "Thats because your not a gentleman Nate and I am". Smithy rested down on a small chair as the two women walked back in and handed out drinks. "We were just saying how uncomfatable this thing is DS Moss... must be horrible to sleep on?" Callum smiled to Stevie. She shook her head "Its a good job you dont have to sleep on it then eh Sergeant Stone". He gestured to Smithy "Im surprised he hasnt got a bad back from it". Stevie glanced at Smithy and smiled at his eyes trained on the floor "He doesnt sleep on it". Ben smiled "He said he does". Stevie smiled at Smithy as he now stared at her. "Well he doesnt... he sleeps in the bedroom... with me, not that it is any of your buisiness". Callum smirked "That must be cosy". Stevie nodded "Yeah it is" before walking over to Smithy and gently pushing her lips to his. She felt his hands rest onto the small of her back as he passionatly kissed her. When she turned back to the four watching her, she smiled at Jo as she nodded slightly to her. Before glancing between the three men "Anybody got anything to say?". Callum laughed glancing at Smithy who now had his hands wrapped round her waiste "So thats why you wont tell us what she is like in bed". Smithy nodded "And that is why PC Roberts there is no fucking way you are finding out". Stevie smiled as Smithy proudly showed off there relationship and she lent gently back into his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for reading. Please review. :-) xxx<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. Hope you like this chapter. Please review :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven<span>

"Oh my god..." Was all Callum could manage to say as he watched Stevie sitting in Smithys lap. "How long has this been going on?" Nate asked glancing awkwardly between the two. Stevie smiled "A few days... not long... dont worry I havent told him you tried it on with me" she grinned watching as Smithy glared at Nate "You tried it on with her". Nate smiled slightly "I wouldnt if Id of known you were together... you said nothing was going on". Stevie smiled "Well now you know". Jo grinned "I for one am over the moon for you... I think you make a perfect couple". Ben smiled "So its not just for the baby then?". The couple both shook there heads "No... we wouldnt be together just for Alfies sake... we dont want him growing up in an unhappy enviroment". The night sowly drifted on until the officers began their trips home. Callum smiled between the couple as he stood in the door way of the flat "I am pleased for you..." he paused as a cry rang through the flat and Stevie quickly said goodnight and disapeared towards Alfies room. "You got it made here mate.. dont fuck it up". Smithy shook his head "My life is with Stevie and Alfie". Callum nodded "Good for you... you told her about Soph?". Smithy shook his head "No and Im not intending too.. so keep your mouth shut". Callum nodded "See you Smithy".

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a binbag before walking through to the living room and picking up empty beer cans and wine bottles. Feeling her arms wrap round his waiste he grinned "Has Alfie gone back to sleep?" he asked. "Yep" she replied as she ran her hands up the inside of his shirt "We can tidy up in the morning... lets go to bed". He smiled slightly "Im not tierd". She began unbuttoning his shirt "Good... cause Im not intending to sleep". He turned round and grinned at the small blonde "Thank you". She shook her head slightly "What for?". He smiled "Telling them about us... I want everyone to know I have an amazing girlfriend". She grinned "Are you coming to bed Inspector Smith... or am I going to have to amuse myself?". Smithy smiled as he lent down gently into her lips. "I love you... I mean it Stevie I really do love you", She nodded "I love you too Smithy".

He grinned at her as she sat on Alfies bedroom floor the next morning playing with their son. "He adores you" Smithy smiled resting down next to her, placing a slight kiss to her lips. She grinned "How did a drunken one night stand make everything so perfect?". He gently kissed her lips "I dunno.. but I wouldnt change a thing.. everything is perfect". He pulled his phone out of his jeans as it rang, glancing at the name he sent it straight to answer phone before glancing down at the small DS. "Why dont we do something today?" he asked. She smiled "Like what?". He lent into her lips "I was thinking we could take Alfie to the park?". She grinned "He is a bit little Smithy". He nodded "I know but... its a lovely day and the sun will do him good... I dont want to spend the whole of my week off sat inside... its the middle of the summer lets go and enjoy it". She nodded "Ok.. I will have a quick shower.. can you watch him?". He smiled "Corse... come on little man" he stood up and took his son from the floor "Shall we go and see whats on the telly". Stevie smiled as she made her way into the bathroom.

As he rested down onto the sofa he pulled his phone out and sighed before listening to his message. "Smithy its me... we need to talk.. meet me at the cafe on Bakers Road in an hour... or I will be coming and having a chat with Stevie". He sighed before walking through to the bathroom, he smiled at her as she stood with a towel wrapped round her small body. "I have to pop out Stevie... I will be an hour tops". She sighed "I thought we were taking Alfie out". He walked over and lent down into her body he sighed as she tilted her head from his lips "I promise Stevie... I will be back in an hour and Im gunna take you and Alfie out and we will have a great day". She nodded slightly before pushing past him. "Stevie.. I.." she interupted "Just go Smithy". He sighed "I love you Stevie". She kept her back to him as he walked to the door "Alfie is in his bouncer". She simply nodded as he left.

She made her way out to the ringing phone and lifted it from the reciever "Hello". The voice sounded happy "Hiya Stevie... its Callum.. is Smithy there". She smiled slightly "No... he has had to pop out". Callum sighed slightly "Ok.. I was just wondering if he wanted to meet for a beer later... I have a couple of days off so was hoping to unwind". Stevie grinned "Im sure that is an offer he wont be able to refuse.. I will let him know that you rang.. Im sure he will come though". callum replied "Ok thanks Stevie.. you can come to if you want..". She grinned "I dont think I will fit in on a boys night out and besides I dont think I will get a babysitter this short notice... just make sure you return Smithy in one piece".

"what do you want?" he asked as he sat down oppisite the tall dark haired woman. "We need to talk... is it true about you and Stevie?" Sophie asked. "Look Soph.. I love Stevie.. Im gunna do everything I can to help you... but I dont want her knowing so you keep it to yourself...". She sighed slightly "So you carry on with you little family while Im stuck with..." he cut in "You made your choice Soph.. you have to live with it.. I dont know how this all became my problem". She sighed "You promised when I told you who I was that you would sort things for me". He nodded "And I will... just give me a bit more time... I am trying to keep my family together.. and I dont want Stevie knowing about this". She nodded "Fine well sort it then". He rose from the seat "I will... I need to go.. dont ring me again.. I will ring you".

He walked through the flat and smiled at Stevie as she pushed her things into her bag "Erm what are you doing?". She smiled slightly "Im moving back home". He shook his head "I have been gone for forty five minutes Stevie.. I..." she interupted "Its not that Smithy..." she turned to face him "I pay rent on my flat and I havent stayed there for months...". He sighed "So are you finishing with me?". She smiled slightly "No of corse not.. I just think everything has moved to quick.. we had a baby, moved in together without even stopping to think about how we feel". He shook his head "I know how I feel about you.. I love you.." she glanced down and he moved towards her "I love you Stevie". She smiled slightly "I know... and I love you too.. but I need to go home". He nodded "Ok well it sounds like you have made your mind up" he walked from the room and into Alfies bed room "It doesnt change anything" she smiled from the door way. He nodded "Corse it does.. Im hardly gunna see him.. its gunna be hard enough when I go back to work... and Im working twelve hour shifts and he wont be up when I leave and he will be in bed when I get home... but at least I would have been there every other minute.. but now.. its gunna be every couple of days cause you need your independence". She shook her head "I didnt mean it like that.. I love living with you.. and spending all the time I can with you.. I am paying a fortune in rent for my place.. I have to go home every few days to get different things... its just not working". He shook his head "No... you are right its stupid... so give up your flat?". She shook her head "What?". He smiled "Give up your flat and move in here with me.. we can live together". She pulled his arm and him from the room where their son slept "I want to take things slow Smithy". He sighed "Why... its not like we have done anything else slow... we had a baby from our first night together". He sighed he could see she was running the idea through her head "I am so in love with you Stevie and there is no one I want more... and I understand if you cant do this yet... but at least think about it.. I want to spend my life with you". She nodded "Ok.. I will think about it". He smiled "Can we go out now?". She smiled "Ok.. get Alfie and we will get going".

She turned and placed a slight kiss to his lips from where she sat inbetween his legs on the grass before glancing at their son as he wiggled about on his blanket. "So where did you have to go?" she asked. He smiled slightly "What?". She turned to face him "Where did you go earlier... what was so important?". He sighed "I had to meet Callum... work stuff". She nodded as she lent back into his lips, he held her close letting his lips change the pressure of the kiss, his tounge slipping into her mouth. She pulled away and glanced back to their son. He wrapped his arms round her pulling her onto his chest "I hope you know how much I love you Moss... you and Alfie mean the world to me". She grinned lifting his hand to her mouth "So.. if I move in with you... we will have to make us work Smithy?". He nodded "I know". She smiled slightly "No more lies.. or secrets". He nodded "Yeah.." she interupted "So there is nothing you want to tell me?". He shook his head "So how come Callum rang up for you while you were out then?". He shook his head slightly "What?". Stevie turned to face him "You said you went to meet Callum... but he rang just after you left to see if you wanted to go to the pub tonight.. why would he ring when you were with him?". Smithy shook his head "Erm.. maybe it was before I met him". She shook her head "Dont lie to me Smithy... now you either tell me the truth or Im moving out and I wont be coming back?".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading xxx<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you hollielove7171 and becky7654 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve<span>

"Stevie.. listen... its not how it looks..." he began, he grabed her wrist as she moved from inbetween his legs. "So you're not lying to me then?" she asked turning to stare at him. "I mean... I wasnt with Callum... but I can explain". She nodded "Fine.. where were you?". He sighed slightly "I went to meet Sophie". She glared at him before sweeping her son up into her arms "What are you doing?" he asked as she placed Alfie into his pram "Stevie... where are you going?". She turned back to face him "As far away from you as possible..". He shook his head rising to his feet "This is why I lied... I knew you wouldnt even give me a chance to explain..." she interupted "Lie your way out of it you mean.. I dont get it... was I just a way of keeping Alfie close". He shook his head "Dont be so ridiculous". She began her way accross the field "D'you really think I would be with you just to have a relationship with my son... I know you.. I know you wouldnt stop me" he grabbed her arm and turned her back to him "Are you not even gunna hear me out?". She nodded "Go on then.. explain". He sighed "I swear to you Stevie... there is nothing going on between me and Sophie". Stevie smiled slightly "So what is going on?". He placed his hand to her arm "I love you and I dont want anything to change that". She shook her head "Then stop lying to me?". He smiled "You know what I cant tell you... I will show you come on..".

She had reluctantly followed him and they had walked for about twenty minutes in silence. When they arrived at the grave yard she sighed "Why have you brought me here... if you are trying to guilt trip me..." he interupted "Im not... just come with me please". She followed him until he stoped at a grave, he lent down and removed a couple of dead flowers. He gestured to the name on the grave "I told you about Louise.. you remember?". She nodded "Corse.. what has this got to do with Sophie". He smiled up at her "Louises husband has put a hit out on me". Stevie shook her head "You what?". He nodded "He sent Sophie to get close to me... he is planning on having me murdered.. Sophie.. she told me the truth". Stevie shook her head "Why... why did she tell you the truth?". He stood up and moved over to the pram "Mainly because of Alfie.. but she erm... she has got feelings for me". Stevie nodded "Has anything happened between you?". He shook his head "I promise you Stevie.. nothing has happened... and it never will... but if it wasnt for her I would be dead... I am going to help her to get away from Pete Larson". Stevie shook her head "Why.. she was setting you up to have you killed". He nodded "I know.. but Larson had Louise killed in cold blood and he was in love with her.. he would have Sophie murdered.. and he will still be sending someone after me" he took hold of Stevies hands "I need to keep her safe...". Stevie gestured to the pram "So what about me and Alfie are we safe?". Smithy nodded "I wont let him hurt you". She stared in at their son "Smithy this is dangerous... have you reported it?". He smiled "No.. Callum knows.. but if I go to Meadows Soph will get kicked out the force and I need to keep her close Stevie". She shook her head "I dont want to be involved in this... I dont want Alfie involved in this" she turned around and began walking away "Stevie... I have lost two women I loved...". She turned back to face him "Before Louise.. I fell for a PC.. she was shot in my arms". Stevie stared at him as he pointed accross the grave yard "She is over there... I promise you Stevie.. I will be in a box before anyone hurts you or Alfie... I love you". She nodded "I know but..". He interupted "Do you love me?". She smiled "Of corse I do.. but this is hard Smithy.. I dont want to turn my back on you but.. I cant put Alfie in danger". He moved over and placed his hands gently to her face "I love you Stevie..." he pushed his lips gently to hers. "I cant handle this.." she sighed as she pulled away "You could end up dead Smithy". He glanced down "I know... but Im gunna do everything I can to stop that from happening... come home so we can talk.. please Stevie at least give me a chance to say goodbye to Alfie properley". She nodded and began pushing their son from the grave yard.

She gestured to where their son slept in his pram "He must of been really worn out". Smithy nodded as he glanced to the pram before back to where she sat just along from the sofa "Shall I wake him up". She smiled "Give him five more minutes.." she smiled to Smithy "Do you erm.. d'you mind if me and Alfie stay tonight.. I just.. I havent got a cot or anything set up at my place... I will leave in the morning". He shook his head "Of corse not Stevie.. I dont want you to go anyway". She nodded slightly "Thanks Smithy". He watched as she rose to her feet "I will get dinner started... why dont you wake Alfie up... or we will never get him to bed tonight". Smithy nodded as he glanced up at the clock.

"Dinner is on" she smiled moving over to Smithy and taking Alfie into her arms. "You had a nice sleep baby" she smiled as she kissed Alfies head. "He is still sleepy... I think all the fresh air today aggreed with him" Smithy grinned. She nodded "You still going to go to bed like a good boy for Mummy". Smithy shifted along the sofa so she could rest down onto the sofa next to him "Is it ok if I bath him tonight?" he asked. She nodded "Yeah.. but wait until after dinner". Smithy placed his hand to his sons face "He seems to be growing up so quick". Stevie nodded "It wont be long and he will be out getting into trouble brining girls home.. and god knows what else". Smithy smiled "I think we have got a good few years yet before that happens... and lots can happen between now and then". She grinned at him "Like what?". He shook his head "I dunno... I will check the food" he stood up and moved from the room, he glanced back at Stevie and Alfie, they were all he cared about and now because of his past he was going to lose them, like everyone else he had ever cared about.

She paused outside the bathroom door, she could hear Smithy inside bathing their son "Are you splashing Daddy little man..." she glanced through the half open door, Smithy was holding Alfie in the bath "Daddy loves you.. what ever happens". She moved back slightly as Smithy lifted him from the bath and wrapped him in his blanket and lifted him into his arms "You are Daddys favourite person in the world.. you and Mummy" she smiled slightly as Smithy cuddled his son "Im gunna miss you so much... it will be so strange when you leave tomorrow... and so quiet without your Mummy here... you will have to put up with all her nagging and mood swings by yourself...". She interupted "I dont have mood swings". He turned and grinned at her "Corse not". He stood up and walked into the bedroom, he layed Alfie onto the changing table and began to put his bed clothes on. He smiled slightly to Stevie as she began peering round him at Alfie "I can get him ready for bed Moss...". She nodded "I know... Im just..." he interupted "Interfering?". She glared at him "Ha ha Smithy..." she paused placing a kiss to Alfies cheek "You gunna read him his bedtime story?". Smithy nodded "Is that ok?". She grinned "Corse... nun night baby boy... Mummy loves you" she ran her hand over the babys cheek before walking from the room.

Stevie cleared the toys from the floor and folded Alfies pram up, she picked up Smithys shoes from where he had taken them off in the living room and moved them to the front door before she returned to the living room, she picked up the coffee cups and walked through to the kitchen, she paused outside Alfies bedroom door. "And the Prince and the Princess lived happily ever after... but if you end up anything like Daddy you will learn it doesnt exist.. maybe Mummy is doing the best thing taking you away... what chance d'you stand with me around". As he rose to his feet she carried on into the kitchen. "I will sleep on the sofa tonight" he smiled from the kitchen door way, she turned to face him but he had already began his way back down the hall towards the living room. She walked through, glancing briefly in at Alfie. She stood in the living room door way watching as he sat on the sofa, he hadnt noticed her staring at him yet. "I love you" she spoke as he glanced up. He nodded "I know you do Stevie... and I love you too and I completly understand why you cant stay around me.. you have to do what is best for you and Alfie". She glanced down at the floor "How are you planning on getting Larson out of your life?". He smiled "Once I know Sophie is safe... I was gunna go and see him". Stevie shook her head "Are you mad?". He smiled as she rested down next to him "I dunno what else to do..". She placed her hand to his leg "I want you to go to Jack.. tell him what is going on". He shook his head "I cant Stevie.. I..". She interupted "What does Sophie need to disapear?". He smiled to her "She wants to move to America.. but she needs a couple of grand.. Im trying to get the money.. but the only way I can do it is to remortgage this place". Stevie shook her head "I have savings Smithy". He glanced at her "What?". She nodded "I erm... I was keeping it to pay my rent.. but I guess if Im moving in here I wont need to". He stared at her "You still want to be with me?". She nodded "I love you Smithy and we are gunna get through this... you me and Alfie we are a team... I will go to the bank tomorrow". He shook his head "Im not taking your money". She lent up into his lips and smiled as his hand shot to her hair holding her close "I love you Smithy... nobody is gunna come between us". He pushed his lips back onto hers letting his feelings for her take over as he lent onto her body as she layed back onto the sofa, he began pulling at her clothes and she pulled away "So you want to sleep on the sofa tonight?". He shook his head "I would much rather come to bed.. with you".  
>She nodded "Come on then".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xxxx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you hollielove7171 and becky7654 for the great reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>

A few weeks passed and Stevie had payed Sophie to leave and Jack had been informed that Smithy's life had been threatened, but Smithy being Smithy refused any protection and was determined to continue with his job and carry on with his life with Stevie and Alfie. "You ok Darling?" he smiled as he answered the phone. "Yeah... Im just going shopping... what do you want for dinner tonight?" Stevie replied. He pushed his office door shut and smiled "I would rather just have you". She grinned staring into the pram at her three month old son "That is because Inspector Smith... you have a one track mind". He smiled to Jo as she pushed the door open, he held his hand up to her and she stood in silence as he turned his attention back to his phone "And you DS Moss wouldnt have it any other way, I have to go... I will speak to you later". She smiled "I love you" he looked at Jo sheepishly before staring at the floor "I love you too". He hung up and smiled to Jo "You heard of knocking". Jo smiled "Sorry Gov... its just Meadows wants to see you.. he said its urgent". Smithy nodded "I will go up now.. thanks Jo". She grinned "Its so nice to see you all loved up Smithy... makes you seem so much more grown up" he turned back to her from the door "Anything else Sergeant Masters?". She shook her head and he began his way up to Jacks office.

"Sir... you wanted to see me?" he smiled as he knocked on the door. Jack gestured for him to come in "Shut the door Smithy".  
>He pushed the door closed and moved over and rested into the seat oppisite Jack "Is there a problem Sir?". Jack nodded "Pete Larson escaped from prison last night". Smithy sat in silence for a few minutes, his mouth wide open "How?". Jack sighed "It would appear Sophie Jenkins has paid a prison guard to help him". Smithy shook his head "I paid her to go". Jack smiled slightly "We dont want you to panic Smithy... chances are he is lying low... but I think you should get Stevie to come into the station with Alfie". Smithy nodded pulling his phone from his pocket "I will ring her".<p>

She smiled in at her son as she walked along the street, she was only five minutes from home and she couldnt wait to put her feet up. She stopped and began fumbling in her bag as her phone started to ring. She jumped at the voice behind her "You all right sweetheart?". She nodded turning to face the balding man "Im fine thanks". He gestured into the pram "He is sweet" she nodded slightly "Thanks". He nodded "He looks just like his Dad". She smiled slightly "You know Smithy". He nodded as the large black landrover pulled up and the man gestured to it "Get in". She shook her head "what?". He pulled the gun from his pocket "Get in the car... or I will blow that little boy of yours away". She glanced at Alfie as he wrapped his hand round her arm and pulled her into the back of the car. She glanced back at her son as the car speed away and his pram got futher and futher into the distance.

"Answerphone again" Smithy sighed as he rested back down into the seat. Jack nodded "Ok.. Im sure she is fine.. chances are she is just caught up with Alfie". Smithy nodded as the bang sounded the room, the two men glanced to the door as Jo appeared "Sorry to interupt but Rodger and Nate are bringing Alfie into the station Gov.. we had a report of a child abandoned...". He rose to his feet "What... where is Stevie?". Jo shook her head "She was no where in sight Smithy... all her things were there and Alfie was sleeping in his pram in the middle of the street". Smithy turned to Jack "He has took her..." Jack interupted "We cant start jumping to conclusions Smithy". He shook his head "She wouldnt leave Alfie.. I know she wouldnt". Jack smiled to Jo "Check all the surronding CCTV... I want to know what happened Jo". He paused as she left the room "Smithy... you need to keep trying to get hold of Stevie and go and look after Alfie". Smithy shook his head "What about Larson?". Jack smiled "If he has got her... we will find her Smithy".

"Hello little man" he smiled taking his son from Nates arms. "You ok Gov?" Nate asked. Smithy nodded "Im fine" he turned his attention to his son "Whats your Mummy like eh.. did she forget you". He turned to the door as Jack appeared "We have footage of Stevie getting into a car Smithy.. we have done a check and it was stolen last night". He nodded "He has got her.. this is Larson". Jack nodded slightly "The CCTV footage showed her talking to a man fitting Larsons description before she got into the car". Smithy shook his head "He will kill her Jack... without a second thought". Jack shook his head "Try to remain calm Smithy.. we are doing everything we can".

She glanced up at the man who had pushed her to the floor before noticing the woman behind him. "I believe you know Sophie".  
>he began "She has been filling me in on yours and Inspector Smiths little love affair". She sighed slightly "We paid you to leave". She laughed as Pete grabbed Stevies hair "No... you paid for me to escape from prison". She shook her head "I... I know you are angry with Smithy but this isnt the answer". Pete smiled "He took away the one person I have ever loved..." he turned to glare at Sophie as she interupted "What about me?". He laughed "You have served your purpose" he rose the gun to her head and shot her. Stevie screamed as Sophie dropped to the floor. "Now DS Moss is it?" he asked. Stevie nodded slightly.<br>He smiled "Now we are alone DS Moss.. I think its time we talk about Smithy...".

He sat with Alfie on his lap, he couldnt help but keep his son wrapped up in his arms, he might be all he had left of Stevie. When Jack and Jo appeared in the door way he smiled slightly "We have a trace on Sophies phone Smithy in a closed down pub on Canley high street... its a long shot but we are going with CO19 to check it out". Smithy rose from the seat "No.. Im coming.." he passed Alfie to Jo "Daddy loves you little man" he smiled kissing his sons head before pushing past his colleagues. Jack smiled slightly "Smithy I.." he turned back to him "Please Jack". He nodded "Ok.. but you leave it to CO19".  
>Smithy nodded "Yes Gov".<p>

"Ok.. yeah.. thanks Jo" Smithy glanced to Jack "Sir there has been several reports of a gun shot on Canley High Street". Jack nodded "Ok.. we will be there in a few minutes Smithy... let CO19 do there job". Smithy nodded "Yes Sir". Arriving outside the pub Jack smiled to the armed officers "Whats the plan?" he asked. The Sergeant gestured to the pub "We want to go straight in... the element of surprise.. it might startle him?". Jack nodded "ok.." he turned round and glanced about "Where is Inspector Smith?" he asked, the officers all shook there heads. "Shit.." Jack sighed "Right go.. we might have two police officers in danger now".

He stared at the man for a few minutes until the small blonde came into sight, she was stood up against the wall, he had the gun pushed against her head "I have always wanted to see what happens when you shot someone at close range". Smithy walked foward as he heard Stevie whimpear. "Let her go Larson". Pete laughed "Well.. well.. well.. I wondered how long it would take you to get here.. you just have to play hero dont you?". Smithy walked towards him "She has done nothing Larson.. she is just the mother of my baby". Smithy glanced at Sophies lifeless corpse in a pool of blood. Pete smiled "Nice try... if she ment nothing.. you wouldnt be here". Pete backed away slightly "You stole the love of my life... its your fault Louise died... and now its your fault she is going to". Smithy moved round so he was stood level with Stevie "No.. you killed Louise.. this is your doing.." he gestured to the door where the CO19 officers stood "You shot her... they will kill you". Pete nodded "Yeah.. but I have nothing to live for anymore". He rose the gun to Stevie and pulled the trigger. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain, which never came, she figured she must be dead, but as she forced her eyes open she saw Smithy laying on the floor clutching his stomack and Pete laying a few feet away. She dropped down to Smithys side and ran her hand over his face as he blinked back the fear in his eyes "I told you Stevie... I'd be in a box before anyone hurts you" he smiled slightly. She lent into his lips "Try not to move Smithy.. just hold on" she had her hands pushed tightly against the hole in his stomack trying in vain to stop the blood pumping out. He smiled to her "I.. l..love you Stevie.. you.. and Alfie.. thats all that ma..matter to me". She lent down and kissed his lips "You can tell me when you are in hospital Smithy.. you are gunna be fine" she felt arms puling her away as the paramedics lent down beside him. She turned and fell into Jacks arms.

She sat at his bedside, she couldnt contain her grin as his eyes flicked open "I thought.." she began wrapping her arms round him "I thought I was gunna lose you Smithy". He winced in pain as she pulled away "Are you ok?" he nodded "Yeah.. where is Alfie?". She smiled "Jo still has him". He nodded as she lent down into his lips "Thank you" He shook his head slightly "What for?". She grinned "Saving my life Smithy". He took her hand in his "I would take a bullet everyday of my life for you". She grinned leaning into his lips "I love you". He nodded "I love you too Moss". They both glanced to the door as a doctor walked in "Mr Smith.. how are you feeling?" he asked. Smithy sighed "Like I have been shot... but other than that fine". Stevie kept her hands gripped round his as the doctor spoke "I need to talk to you about the after effects.. would you rather do it in private?". Smithy shook his head "No she is fine.. and I know I need to take it easy for a few weeks". The doctor smiled "Its not quite that simple.. we removed the bullet but we found it had scrapped ever so slightly at you spine which had damaged some nerves". Stevie shook her head "What does that mean?". The doctor smiled "It is to early to say yet.. but there is a chance the feeling wont come back in your legs...". Smithy interupted "so what are you saying?". The doctor glanced between the two "You may not walk again.. we will know more in the morning... try and get some rest". Stevie glanced down at Smithy as the tears began to form in his eyes, she wanted to tell him everything would be ok, but she didnt know that it would be so instead she just stood holding his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review. :-) xxx<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen<span>

She walked into Sunhill station with her son wrapped in her arms and made her way to Jacks office, she knocked lightly and waited to be called in. "Stevie how can I help?" he smiled. Stevie glanced down "I have come to talk about Smithy...". He nodded slightly "How is he doing?". She rested into the seat oppisite him "They have said that he.. he should walk again but it is going to be a really slow process... it might even take years". Jack glanced down "How is he coping?". She smiled "He is putting on a brave face... they are transferring him to a specialist clinic which will hopefully get him walking again but he isnt going to be back for a while". Jack nodded "We have an Acting Inspector coming in from Barton Street.. he starts here tomorrow..". Stevie nodded "Will Smithy still have a job...". Jack sighed "There will always be a job for him in this station Stevie... but if he doesnt make a full recovery Im not sure he could return as Inspector". She nodded "Ok.. thank you Sir". As she rose to her feet Jack smiled "How are you... how have you been coping the last few weeks?". She smiled "I erm.. I cant get my head round it..". He nodded "It was a stressfull time". She nodded "I know we never saw eye to eye and I dont forgive for one second what she did but to see Sophie shot... its all I can think about when I close my eyes...". Jack moved round and placed his hand to Stevies "It will get easier..". She smiled "I have tried to talk to Smithy.. he has been there seen people killed in cold blood but he just keeps saying she deserved it.. and he is glad she and Larson died". Jack smiled "He is upset... he has been thinking for the last two weeks he would never walk again.. that in its self is a life sentence". She nodded "I know.. I have tried telling him it makes no difference to me.. and that I love him no matter what but he just gets angry and shouts at me". Jack gestured to Alfie "D'you get much time with just Smithy now?". She smiled "No.. visiting time is in the evening and Alfie is always full of life". Jack smiled "Do you want me to watch him for you tonight?". She smiled "You would do that?". He nodded "Of corse... it would be my pleasure". She lent up and kissed the older mans cheek "Thanks Sir". He nodded "I will come round about half six". She grinned "Thank you".

She had spent hours getting ready, she pulled on a tight pair of black jeans and a small waist coat over a white top. "You look lovely Stevie.." Jack smiled as she passed her son to him. She grinned "Thanks Sir... visiting finishes at nine so I should be home just after that". He nodded "Take as long as you need". She kissed Alfies head and made her way out of the front door. She climbed into the car and applied some lip gloss before making her way to the hospital. Arriving at the ward she walked through until she reached his room. She paused outside as a nurse called her "Miss Moss.." the lady gestured to a small room and Stevie followed her inside. "We are slightly concerened that Mr Smith is refusing to eat...". Stevie shook her head "Why is he not eating?". The nurse smiled "It happens sometimes... he may be worried about gaining weight". Stevie glanced down "I dont understand...". She smiled "He will not be able to do any exercise for some time and Im guessing he is normally quite a fit person". Stevie nodded "He is a complete fitness freak.. he spends hours working on his body". The nurse nodded "Ok well we need to encourage him to eat or he could end up making himself very ill". Stevie nodded "I will talk to him". She made her way to the door and the nurse called her back once again "He has asked that you dont bring your son in any more...". Stevie shook her head "What?". The nurse smiled "He has requested that we do not let him in.. as you are on your own tonight you can go and see him". Stevie nodded "Ok.. thanks". She made her way from the room and towards Smithys room.

She knocked lightly on his door before walking inside "How are you feeling?" she asked walking towards him, she placed her hands to his shoulders which he was quick to remove "Im fine". She nodded slightly "I have been talking to the nurse". Smithy just nodded. "Why dont you want to see Alfie?" she asked. He shook his head "I just dont want to". She smiled "I know you are hurting Smithy and that this is really hard on you but...". He interupted "You know... so how do you know Stevie... are you stuck in a chair.. people telling you how great it is that you took one step with a fucking zimmer frame... Im thirty five.. I might as well be dead". She shook her head "Dont say that Smithy". He glared at her "I wish Larson had killed me.. it would be better than this...". She glanced to the floor "And what about me and Alfie?". He stared at her, he could tell she was trying to fight back tears. "What about you... you are better off with out me now.." she shook her head "I love you.." he interupted "And you are still gunna love me.. when you have to look after me... push me round in this fucking thing... when I cant do anything for myself". She shook her head "You will walk again.. I believe in you". He glanced down "Well that aint gunna help me is it...". She moved over to him and lent down to his lips, he broke away and she smiled "I love you.. no matter what Smithy". He glared at her running his eyes over her, he knew she was dressed up "Where are you going?". She shook her head "No where Smithy..". He gestured to her outfit "Why are you all dressed up then?". She smiled "For you..." he interupted "What... you trying to tease me...". She shook her head "Of corse not". He glared at her "What is it.. trying to show me what Im missing out on..". She placed her hand to his face "I was trying to make you happy". He pushed her away from him "Get off me". She couldnt hold it in anymore, she let the tears slowly roll down her cheeks "I cant handle this Smithy... Im trying so hard to prove Im not bothered.." he interupted "So you wont be bothered when I cant play with our son, or go to work and provide for my family... or shag you". She shook her head "Its not about sex Smithy.." he interupted "Its always about sex with you but your right it dont matter does it... cause you will still be able to find someone else to fuck you while Im stuck at home in this... wondering what you are up too and how is shaging my girlfriend...". She smiled "It will never be like that... there is no one else I want". He nodded "At the moment... you are thirty three Stevie.. are you happy being stuck with a criple". She smiled "I love you". He glanced to the ground "Love doesnt come into it anymore.. I want you to go Stevie.. and dont come back". She shook her head "I cant walk away from you". He glared at her "I dont want to see you anymore... just get out".

"That was quick..." Jack smiled as Stevie walked through the door. She shook her head "He erm... he doesnt want to see me or Alfie again". Jack sighed "He actually said that?". She blinked back the tears in her eyes "I cant handle it Jack.. I have tried so hard to prove that I love him and the wheel chair doesnt bother me... but he just wont believe me". He smiled "Im sure he will come round... just give him some time". She nodded slightly "Thanks for looking after Alfie for me". Jack nodded "Anytime Stevie.. you know where I am... everyone at Sunhill is behind you and Smithy...". She smiled as she hugged her son.

He pushed everything from the table infront of him to the floor before wiping his eyes. "Well your temper is still intact..." Jack smiled from the door way. Smithy glared at him "I dont want visitors.. I told the fucking staff not to let anyone in". Jack flashed his warrent card at him "It dont work with everyone". He walked in and pushed the door closed "How are you?". Smithy shook his head "How do you think?". Jack smiled "Well Im guessing from the state of Stevie you had a row". He glared at him "Its nothing to do with you". Jack smiled "You can be a idiot when you want to be... you have a lovely little boy and a girlfriend who adores you". Smithy nodded "Yeah.. I was so lucky.. but look at me now.. Im stuck in this thing... I will never be able to teach my son how to play football or how to ride his bike... and I will never be able to do all the things me and Stevie have planned.. I have ruined her life". Jack moved over towards the bed and sat down on it, staring at Smithy sat next to the window "And she has said that has she... that you have ruined her life?". He shook his head "She wont want me". Jack smiled "Why because of a bit of metal.. she loves you.. she is heartbroken all she wants is to stand by the man she loves.. and you.. all you are doing is pushing her away..". He wiped his eyes again as the tears began to run down his cheeks "And what if I never walk again and I am stuck in this for the rest of my life". Jack smiled "Im not saying it will be easy.. but I never had you down as a quitter". He pulled his phone from his pocket "So why are you quiting on the most important thing... ring her.. tell her you love her". He smiled "I cant do it on the phone.. and she will never come back now". Jack nodded "Do you love her?". Smithy nodded "Stevie and Alfie are all I care about... she is my life.. thats why Im giving her a chance to move on with her life". Jack nodded and walked towards the door "I have some where to be... see you soon Inspector Smith". Smithy smiled slightly as the man left.

He sat watching the clock, it was only eight thirty it felt more like eleven, its all he really had to do with his time now. He sighed at the knock on the door "Im fine... I dont need anything" he shouted to the nurse he assumed was the other side. She pushed the door open slightly "Erm.. Jack said you wanted to see me... I.. I can go if you want". He smiled "Stevie... come in". She walked in and pushed the door shut, he held his hands out and she reluctantly moved over to him, he placed his hands to her hips and stared up at her "Im sorry... Im sorry Stevie.. I should never of spoke to you the way I did...". She placed her hands gently to his face "I love you Smithy... I will stand by you no matter what... it doesnt matter to me if you never walk again". She lifted his chin as he stared at the floor "But I know you will do it". She wiped the tears that were running down his cheeks "Please dont Smithy". He smiled "I am so sorry I have been so horrible to you the last few weeks... I just.. I dont want you to ruin your life". Stevie grinned "You make my life... you and Alfie.. you will keep me happy for ever". He smiled as she lent down into his lips "I love you Stevie Moss". she nodded "I love you too Smithy... now what is this I hear about you not eating?". He smiled "Im already losing my six pack Stevie and its only been two weeks". She laughed "So when you are back on your feet you are gunna need to spend a few hours in the gym... and Im sure I can help you exercise" He smiled "Yeah..". She ran her hands down his chest "Please dont give up Smithy... you have to do this for me and Alfie". He nodded "I would do anything for you".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :-) xxx<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews I hope you like this chapter. Please review :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fithteen<span>

She walked through the corridors of the rehabilitation centre Smithy was in with the tall Sergeant she sighed as she they approached his room. "I will make sure he is decent". She pushed the door open and walked in with Alfie. She smiled to him as he sat in the wheel chair "You ok?" she asked. He nodded "Better now you two are here..". She gestured to the door "Callum is here.. he wanted to see you". Smithy sighed "Ok..". She pulled the door open and he walked in and straight to Smithy, holding his hand out to him. Smithy shook it and glanced between the two "How is work?" he asked. callum nodded "The usuall". Smithy smiled "Uniforms not falling apart without me". Callum grinned "No not quite.. but you have only been gone eight weeks". He nodded "Yeah.. eight weeks to long". Callum gestured to the door "Some fit nurses here". Smithy nodded "Ye.." Stevie cut him off "Oi.. you are spoken for.. and if any of them nurses get the wrong idea I will be putting them in there place". Smithy grinned at her as she took Alfie from his pram "You gunna give Daddy a cuddle" she grinned moving towards Smithy, she placed there son to his lap. She began unpacking the magazines she had brought him to the table, she turned to Alfie as he started screaming "Whats up baby?" she asked moving over to him. Smithy smiled slightly "Is he normally like this?". She shook her head "No.." she lifted the five month old child into her arms and he stopped crying, she noticed Smithys eyes fall to the ground "He doesnt know who I am.. does he?". She nodded glancing briefly at Callum "Corse he does.. its just he hasnt seen you for a few days". Smithy nodded slightly. "So whats the food like in here?" Callum asked breaking the silence that now filled the room. Smithy nodded once again "Its ok.. you know Im not feeling great maybe I need an evening to myself". Stevie shook her head "Smithy". He smiled "Im fine Moss.. I just need a bit of time". Callum held his hand out and shook Smithys once again "See you soon mate... I will wait outside Stevie". She nodded as she placed Alfie back into his pushchair, Callum gestured to Alfie "D'you want me to take him.. give you a minute". She smiled and pushed her son to the door "Thanks Callum". She turned back to Smithy and smiled "He is only young Smithy.. he knows you are his Daddy". He gestured to the door "So why had he quite happily gone off with Callum... but he wont even sit on my lap". She smiled "Callum has babysat a few times... and he came round last night..." Smithy interupted "What for?". She moved to him "I was helping him with a tough case... we just had a drink to unwind". Smithy glanced to the floor, she wrapped her arms round his shoulder "I love you Smithy... there is nothing going on with Callum.. you know that dont you?". He smiled up at her "Stevie I wouldnt blame you if you had moved on... I mean look at me... Im stuck in this thing..." she interupted "But you are doing better now..". He smiled "Five steps Stevie... with a zimmer frame.. Im hardly running a marathon". She smiled "There isnt and will never be anyone else". He nodded slightly "You better go". She lent into his lips and kissed him, she placed her hands to the back of his neck, digging her nails into him slightly, she pulled away briefly "Besides nobody can kiss me the way you do". He smiled as she lent back down into his lips, she kissed him, her lust for him taking over as his tounge slipped into her mouth his hands squezzing on her bum. She grinned as she pulled away from him "You certainly havent lost the feeling in your hands". He gestured to his trousers "Or in other things". She smiled "I wish we could have one night Smithy". He nodded as he pulled her back down into his lips "You better go Stevie.. see you tomorrow".

She pulled the door closed and smiled to Callum as he stood at the nurses desk, she walked over and listened as he chatted the nurses up. "Sergeant Stone can you please wait until you are not looking after my son before you start picking up women?" he smiled slightly as she lent on the desk. She lent accross to the older nurse, "My boyfriend... Dale Smith he seems a bit depressed?". The nurse nodded "We have noticed... it is very common.. he is the youngest person we have in here.. its been very hard on him". Stevie nodded "What are the chances of him coming home for a night?". The nurse smiled "Hang on" she moved over to some files and began glancing through the notes, when she returned she gestured to a small room "Shall we talk in here..". Stevie smiled to Callum before following the nurse, she rested down into a seat and smiled "He would only be able to come home if you can provide him with the care he needs... its not a matter of him just sitting in a chair.. he is still really struggling". Stevie nodded "I can look after him... please". The nurse nodded "He has physio tomorrow afternoon then he has the weekend off... he could come home for the weekend.. if that is ok for you... so long as the doctor ok's it but I see no reason why he wont". Stevie grinned "Really... that is brilliant.. can I tell him?". The nurse nodded "Of corse". She made her way back out of the room and smiled to Callum "I will be five minutes".

She pushed his door open and grinned, the biggest grin he had ever seen "I thought you'd gone home". She moved over and lent down into his lips "I have been talking to the nurse... you fancy coming home for the weekend?". He smiled "Are you joking?". She shook her head "Corse not... they have said you can come home.. I can pick you up after you physio tomorrow then bring you back Sunday night". He nodded "Yeah..." she grinned "Your coming home babe". He grinned as he wiped at his eyes slightly "I cant believe this... Im so excited". She nodded "I love you Smithy... I will see you tomorrow". He pulled her back into his lips "I love you too Moss.." he smiled as she made her way to the door, she turned back to him and grinned before pulling the door shut, she had so much to do before tomorrow, she wanted everything to be perfect for Smithys weekend at home. She conviced Callum to stop at Asda on the way home and she ran inside and grabbed some banners and ballons. Arriving home Callum smiled "Go and put Alfie to bed.. I will blow the ballons up". She nodded before disapearing into Alfies bedroom.

When she reappeared she smiled at the banners and ballons drapped on the walls "You gunna have a party?" Callum asked. Stevie shook her head "No.. not until he is coming home for good". Callum nodded "Does it look ok?". She smiled "Its great... thanks Callum". He grinned "I better get going". She shook her head "D'you want a coffee?". He glanced at his watch "A quick one". She smirked slightly and he laughed as he realised how she had taken his comment. "You know what I mean". She led the way in to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. "Is everything ok Stevie.. between you and Smithy?". She nodded "I love him so much but he is convinced he cant trust me..". Callum smiled "Can he?". She stared at the floor "I miss being close to someone... waking up next to him every morning but I love him.. he is the only person I want". He moved over and wrapped his arms round her as tears began to stream down her cheeks. He kissed the top of her head "He is so lucky Stevie... not many people could stick by someone through this". She nodded "Love is a funny thing". He smiled staring down at her, his eyes full of desire, he liked Stevie, he always had. She was beautiful, witty and clever everything he looked for in a woman. He stared at her, he wanted so much to lean down and kiss her, but it seemed he spent to long thinking about it as she wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. He led the way through to the bedroom, crashing into walls and the kitchen table as he fought for control of the kiss. He pushed her down onto the bed and began pulling at her top, he pulled it up over her head and undid her bra before moving his lips down onto her breasts. She layed on the bed staring at the celing as he began undoing her jeans and slipping his fingers into her knickers. She closed her eyes for a second thinking back to when she first found out how Smithy felt about her, him telling their son he was in love with her as she listened on the monitor. She smiled slightly at the thought of the morning after how he had told her he loved her, that her and Alfie were all that was important to him. She pushed on Callums chest as she realised what she was doing, he glanced down at her "Whats the matter?". She shook her head as she grabbed her top, she pushed it to her breasts to conceal her body "I cant Callum.. I love Smithy.. I cant cheat on him". He nodded slightly as he climbed off of her "I erm... I'll go Stevie.. see you soon". She watched as he made his way out the door. She felt awful as she grabbed for Smithys football shirt she slept in and pulled it over her nearly naked body, how could she of been so stupid, to let things go that far, to the point she was in only her knickers in bed, letting another man kiss her and touch her, when Smithy was in the hospital bed, after taking a bullet for her.

The following afternoon she smiled as she pulled the front door open "You sure you dont mind watching him Kirsty?" she asked as she passed her son to her tall blonde co-worker. Kirsty shook her head "Corse not serge.. but I start work in a couple of hours". Stevie nodded "Thats fine.. Im just gunna go and get him and bring him home". She nodded "Ok.. see you soon". She placed a kiss to her sons head before running down the steps from the house and jumping into the car. Arriving at the clinic Smithy was ready to go, and she could see how excited he was to be coming home. The nurses helped her to the car and she smiled as she began the short journey home. "I have missed having you at home so much..." she smiled. He nodded "I cant wait to get you all to myself and I was thinking now we are gunna have some privacy maybe we could.." he placed his hand gently to her leg. She smmiled at him "Can you?". He nodded "Yeah.. but you would have to go on top". She grinned slightly "so long as Im with you... I dont care Smithy". He grinned "Good.. cause I get turned on just looking at you". She smiled to him "I love you". He nodded "I love you too". Arriving home Kirsty said a quick hello and goodbye before leaving the couple alone.

The rest of the day slowly drifted past and Smithy wheeled himself into his bedroom as Stevie put Alfie to bed, he pushed himself into a standing position on his zimmer frame before sitting down onto the bed. When she appeared in the door way she smiled as he stared at her "You are so beautiful" he began "I am so lucky". She grinned "You keep saying things like that you will get a bit luckier". She smiled as he pulled his top up over his head, his six pack was gone but he was still in good shape and she moved over to him, placing her fingers gently to the scar where the bullet had been removed "Have I thanked you for saving my life". He nodded slightly "Yeah you have but... you can thank me in a different way now". She smiled as she glanced down at the bed, the memories of last night suddenley flooding back. ""You ok Moss... we dont have to sleep together if you dont want to?". She nodded "I do.. I really do.. its just.. Smithy I have to tell you something". He nodded "Ok.. go on then". She glanced down "I erm I kissed Callum last night". She couldnt pretend she didnt see the hurt in his eyes as he nodded "Ok.. well it was only a kiss". She shook her head "I ended up in bed with him". He glanced to the floor "You slept with him?". She placed her hand to his face "No.. I stopped it before it went that far..". She tried to read the look on his face, she didnt know if he was hurt, angry or both as he sat staring at the floor in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review... I dont know, should Smithy forgive Stevie? xxxx<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you hollielove7171, becky7654 and xNikkiixMx for your reviews, they are great as always. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thanks so much Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Sixteen<span>

She stared at him as his eyes remained trained on the floor, she placed her hand to his face which he quickly batted away. "Please Smithy... it didnt mean anything..". He shook his head "Why him?". She stared at him "What?". He looked up at her "Of all the men you could of... why him?". She wiped the tears from her face "Because.. he was here Smithy.. I was lonely and I just wanted someone..". He nodded slightly "So what.. you couldnt wait one more night.. until I was here.. until I was home?" she shook her head "Smithy I swear to you... it ment nothing.. I love you.." she placed her hand back to his face "I love you so much.." he interupted "How far did it go?". She smiled "What?". He glared at her "You said you stopped it before he fucked you.. so how far?". She shook her head, she could see the anger in his eyes. "Smithy.." she began. "HOW FAR?" he shouted. She kept her eyes fixed on him "We didnt have sex..." he nodded "You have said that.. did he touch you... were you naked?". She nodded as his eyes dropped to the floor. "Smithy.. it ment nothing.. he means nothing to me..". He interupted "But he is worth fucking up our lives together for?". She shook her head "Please dont say that... after everything.. I feel terrible.. its my fault you are in this thing.." she gestured to the chair. He interupted "Is that why.. is that why you are still with me... guilt?". She took hold of his hand "No.. I love you Smithy.. you know I do..". He shook his head "No you dont know the meaning of the word.. I love you.. I would do anything for you, I took that fucking bullet for you". She nodded "I know.. I am so sorry Smithy". He shook his head "Dont bother.. can you call me a taxi..". She smiled "Where are you going?". He glared at her "Im gunna kill him..." she interupted "No.. starting a row is gunna get us no where..". He glared at her "So what I let him get away with trying to shag my girlfriend?". She smiled "It wasnt his fault Smithy..". He shook his head "I dont care.. Im gunna kill him..". She gestured to the wheelchair "And what are you gunna do Smithy.. run him over?". His eyes feel to the floor "Real sensitive Stevie". She smiled "You listen to me Smithy.. I love you there will never be anyone else.. with Callum it felt..." he interupted "I dont want to know Stevie..". She shook her head "It felt wrong.. with you.. I feel like I am in the most perfect place in the world.. that there is no where I would rather be.. and no one I would rather be with". He shook his head "Why then Stevie?". She glanced down "Cause I dont deserve you... you are an amazing person and I love you so much.. I dont deserve to be with you and I know that.." he watched as the tears began to stream down her face "When I thought you and Sophie were... I was so jelous.. so I cant begin to imagaine what this must be doing to you.. but please if you dont ever believe another word I say to you.. believe that I love you and I am so genuinely sorry... I cant believe I fucked us up over him..". He pulled her arm and down into his body "I love you Stevie..". She sobbed on his shoulder "Im so sorry Smithy.. I hate that I have hurt you". He nodded "I forgive you". She pulled away and stared at him "What?". He smiled as he placed his hand to her face "I know this cant be easy on you... and I have been pushing you away..". He pulled her into his lips and kissed her gently "Promise me... it will never happen again?". She nodded "I promise you.. Im devoted to you Smithy... there is no one else I want...". He pulled her back into his lips, her hands were pushed tightly onto his chest as his tounge began to slip into her mouth. She pulled away from him slightly "Do you still want to" she gestured to the bed "Cause I understand Smithy.. if you dont want to sleep with me..". He smiled as he pulled her back down towards him "I love you Stevie Moss". He pushed his lips back to hers as his hands began to wander inside her top, she grinned as he pulled away and he shifted futher onto the bed, he pulled on her hand "I have been waiting eight weeks for this Stevie... no one is gunna ruin it..". He smiled as he pulled her top up over her head and unclipped her bra, he unbuttoned her jeans and smiled as she wriggled her way out of them, he layed back onto the bed and pulled her down on top of him, her lips gently kissing his neck as he began to slip her knickers from her body.

As her eyes flicked open the next morning she grinned at him as he stared at her "You ok?" he asked. She nodded "I couldnt be better babe... you were amazing last night" he smiled as she lent over his body and gently kissed his lips "And you seem to of developed a very dirty mind Inspector Smith..". He grinned "Its them magazines you have been bringing me...". She smiled "They have things like you were making me do to you in them?". He nodded "You said you were all mine...". She grinned "I wont be saying that again.." he interupted "You loved it..". She nodded "Yeah I did.. you want some breakfast..". He smiled "Whats on offer?" as he slipped his hands onto her naked body, slowly moving over her breasts. She grinned "Toast.. cereal.. a full English.." he interupted "Do any of them come with a shag?". She shook her head "Nope.. you will have to wait until tonight before I turn into your slave again". He sighed "Can I have a kiss?". She lent into his lips and sighed as Alfie cried "You will have to wait for that as well" she smiled as she jumped from the bed and grabbed for her dressing gown. He sighed as he pushed into a sitting position and reached for his underwear, he struggled to pull it over his body before glancing at his zimmer frame the other side of the room, he glanced to the floor as he remained sat there. When she appeared in the door way about ten minutes later she smiled "You ok babe?". He gestured to his frame and she grabbed it "Im sorry Smithy... I didnt even think about it" he shook his head "Its not your fault Moss.. where is Alfie?". She gestured to the door "In the living room.. Thomas the Tank Engine is on.. do you need anything else?". Smithy smiled "Can you erm... I need some clothes?". She nodded "Corse.. what do you want?". He pointed to his bag "Just past my bag here..". She nodded and grabbed it and passed it to him "Do you need any help?". He shook his head "I can dress myself.. even if you did undress me..." she smirked "With my teeth". He laughed "Im gunna have a shower..". She smiled "Can you manage?". He nodded "Can you just get the wet chair the hospital gave us?". He smiled as she walked from the room before pushing himself to his feet with his frame.

He wheeled himself into the living room, and grinned at her as she sat on the sofa playing with their son. He pulled his zimmer frame from where it clipped onto his wheel chair and pushed himself to his feet before resting down next to the blonde on the sofa. He gently kissed her lips before placing a kiss to his sons head "Hello little man". He smiled as he turned back to Stevie "Whats the plan for today?". She shook her head "I didnt think you would want to go out...". He interupted "I have been stuck indoors for eight weeks Stevie..". She smiled "Ok.. we coulg go for lunch?". He smiled "Can we go to the station?" she interupted "What for?". He smiled "So I can see my friends.. and make sure uniform is up to scratch..". She smiled "You arent gunna say anything to Callum are you?". He shook his head "No.. I have nothing to say to him.. I just want to see what this no Inspector is like... if he is as good as me?". She grinned "No one is as good as you". He kissed her lips "You gunna get Alfie ready to go... we can go to the station first". She smiled "Yeah.. can you hold him?". Smithy smiled slightly "If he will let me...". She passed their son into his arms, and he grinned as Alfie remained smiling. "Stevie.. look... his not crying". She smiled "Thats because he loves you Smithy". He nodded "I love him too... and you". She made her way through the door "I love you Smithy".

Arriving at the station he was surprised how nice everyone was, he was expeting people to snigger and laugh behind his back but instead they told him how much he was missed, and they couldnt wait for him to come back, Kirsty had taken Alfie to the canteen with her to get him a juice. He wheeled himself into the Inspectors office and glanced round, "I miss this place.." he smiled up at Stevie "Give it time babe.. you will be back here bossing everyone round before you know it". They both turned as the knock sounded the room "I heard you had come to visit us.." he smiled as he turned his chair round to face him. "How are you feeling Smithy?" Jack asked. He nodded "Im ok Sir... wish I was back here..". Jack nodded "So do I..." he turned to Stevie "When are you back from maternity leave DS Moss?" he asked. She smiled "About a month Gov". He nodded as he turned back to Smithy "How long are you in the station for?". Smithy smiled "Just an hour or so..". Jack interupted "Why dont you come down the pub tonight?". Smithy shook his head "I want to spend time with Stevie and Alfie". Jack nodded slightly before Stevie spoke "Smithy.. I could put Alfie to bed and then see if Kirsty will babysit.. then we can both go?". He smiled at her "You want to go out?". She nodded "You deserve a night out... we could just go for a couple". He smiled at her before turning to Jack "Looks like thats a yes then Sir". Jack smiled "Excellent... see you tonight".

They made there way round the station and she paused at the bottom of CID stairs "I just need to run up stairs... are you ok for a minute?". Smithy nodded "Im fine.. I will go and chat to Jo.." he gestured to the Sergeants office. Stevie nodded as she sprinted up the stairs with their son in her arms. He wheeled into the Sergeants office and smiled as Jo pulled him into a brief hug "Its really good to see you Smithy". He nodded "You to.. hows things going?". She gestured to the door "He dont compare to you... to be honest Sergeant Stone is calling the shots..". Smithy nodded slightly "Where is Stone?". She shook her head "God knows.. he just does his own thing". He nodded slightly "I will be back soon..". Jo smiled "I hope so Gov.. how is it at the hospital?". He shook his head "I am missing Stevie and Alfie so much... I really dont want to go back". She placed her hand to his shoulder "You will be home soon.. where you belong". He glanced at the door as Callum walked in, he smiled to Jo "Can you give us a minute... I need a word with Callum". Jo nodded "Corse Gov" he watched as she disapeared from the room, Smithy could tell by the look on Callums face he already knew what was coming. He wheeled himself over to the tall Sergeant "You go anywhere near my girlfriend again.. I swear Stone I will kill you..". Callum smiled slightly "She told you.. look Smithy it was a mistake.. but she kissed me..". He nodded "I know.. she told me... but she was depressed and needed you to be a friend.. not try and shag her... in my books you took advantage". Callum nodded "Well you would say that because in your eyes.. perfect little Stevie Moss cant so anything wrong". Smithy smiled "Your bitter arent you... that she knocked you back...". Callum shook his head "No Im not Smithy... but how long do you think she is gunna stay faithfull when you go back to hospital... when she has been tempted already... she deserves happiness... her and Alfie need a man in there life". Smithy shook his head "You are unbelieveable... she is my bird and Alfie is my son.. you stay away". Callum nodded "But can you be sure she will stay away from me?". Smithy laughed "She aint interested in you... she would rather shag me and Im in this fucking thing... what does that say about you?". Callum smirked "Guilt is a funny thing Smithy.. and thats what she feels for you". Smithy shook his head "No fucking way" as he made his way through the door. Callum nodded "You already know it... you can see it everytime she looks at you". Smithy wheeled his way down the corridor, he paused at the keypad to open the door and sighed as he stared up at it "You ok Gov?" he turned to the soft PCs voice behind him "Im fine Mel... do us a favour... open the door". She smiled as she typed the number in and pushed the door open. She followed him to the next and opened it for him once again.

As they made there way out into the yard Mel grinned at him "I think it was so romantic.. what you did". Smithy smiled "Eh?" she nodded "That you love Stevie that much... you could of died.. she is very lucky". Smithy smiled "Maybe you could tell her that". Mel smiled "She knows Smithy... she talks about you all the time... she is so in love.. its sweet". He smiled "Thanks Mel". She nodded "You are like Romeo and Juliet". He laughed "I think I missed the bit where Romeo ended up in a wheelchair" she smiled "You know what I mean... you and DS Moss... you are made for each other..". She paused as Stevie walked down the ramp "I have been looking for you everywhere". He smiled "Sorry darling... I was just having a chat with Mel..". Mel smiled between the two "I better get back to work... see you at the pub tonight". Smithy watched as she disapeared before turning to Stevie, she stared at him "You look jelous Moss". She smiled slightly "What are you doing going for private chats with Mel?". He grinned "She is knocking some sense into me... making me see that Callum Stone talks shit and you Stevie Moss are my Juliet". She smiled as she lent into his lips "We gunna go for lunch gorgeous?". He nodded as he glanced up at the station "Yeah come on Moss".

Arriving at the pub he wheeled himself into a gap inbetween Jack and Mickey. The officers all spoke for a few hours and spent the evening drinking happily, he watched as Stevie sat with Jo and Mel, he couldnt imagine not being with her everyday, going back into that place and only seeing her for an hour a day. He had such a good day, this is how he wanted it to be all the time. He smiled as Mickey made his way to Leon and Nate at the bar before he turned to Jack "Sir.. Im gunna discharge myself from hospital..". Jack turned to him "Is that wise Smithy?". He nodded "Its what I want.. Im gunna go in for my physio but I want to be at home...". Jack nodded "Well Im pleased for you Smithy". He nodded "Thanks Sir... I want to come back to work". Jack shook his head "You know I cant allow that". He smiled "Please.. just hear me out... Im getting paid full sick leave any way... just let me come and do a couple of hours a week.. paperwork.. anything..". Jack sighed "I cant get rid of the bloke covering for you". Smithy shook his head "Im not asking you too Gov... just a few hours a week... so I can start to feel like me again... please Jack?".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading. Please review :-) xxx<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you becky7654 for your review. Hope you like this chapter, please review :-) xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seventeen<span>

He had returned to work about a month before and he was loving every minute of it, he spent three days a week in the station just supervising the cases and then most of his time at home with Stevie and Alfie. He had been in the canteen about half an hour when Callum rested down infront of him "Gov... I was wondering if I could knock of a bit early tonight.. I have some where I have got to be?". Smithy glared at him, athough they were working together there was still a lot of friction between them and Smithy just couldnt forgive him "What time?". Callum smiled "Just an hour or so.. about six". Smithy nodded "Fine". He wheeled himself from the table and began heading back to his office. "Hey Gov.." he heard the soft voice behind him. "What do you want Mel?". She smiled "What makes you think I want something?". He grinned "You are being nice?". She smiled "I was erm.. I was wondering if I could pick your brains about the assult I am working on?". He nodded towards his office "Corse... come on but one condition...". She grinned "Anything?".

Stevie glanced at the clock as the door bell rang, it was only just gone six and she wasnt expecting visitors. She made her way into the living room and placed her son into his playpen before walking to the front door, she pulled it open and sighed "What do you want... Smithy will go mad if he finds you here?". He pushed the door shut "You have been avoiding me.. why wont you take my calls?". She shook her head "Because Callum... I dont want to talk to you... I love Smithy..". He smiled "I dont think you do Stevie..." she interupted "You dont know what you are talking about Callum.. and you need to go". He grabbed her wrist as she pulled away "So you dont think of the night we..." she interupted "Nothing happened Callum... you might not of forgotten it but I certainly have... Im happy with Smithy..". Callum shook his head "You will get fed up with him being stuck in that chair". She opened the door, which he pushed shut once again "I want you to go..". He interupted "I could make you so happy.. you and Alfie". She smiled "You dont get it do you... I love Smithy.. I will spend the rest of my life making every thing up to him". She pulled the door open and sighed as Smithy stood leaning on his crutches "Looks like I have timed this about right..." he glared between the two. Stevie shook her head as she glanced at Mel taking the wheelchair from the boot of her car. "I was gunna come and pick you up.." he interupted as he stared at Callum "I knew you were up to something... you cant just let it go can you... she choose me..". Callum glanced at Stevie "You sure this is what you want?" he asked as he pointed to the long meteal sticks Smithy lent on. Smithy moved them aside and swung his fist into Callums chin, Stevie quickly steadied Smithy passing him his frame before turning to Callum "Get out.. now". She watched as Callum stumbled out past Mel on the steps as she bumped the wheel chair up. Stevie took it from her before following Smithy into the living room.

"Smithy I swear.." she began. "Dont Stevie... we need to talk" he interupted. "Oh God... Smithy please..." he interupted once again "I had a hospital appointment today". She shook her head "Why didnt you tell me?". He smiled "Cause I didnt want you to worry..". She watched as he rested down onto the sofa and she sat down next to him "What did they say... is it bad news?". He took hold of her hand "They er... they are really pleased with the progress I have made since I have moved back in here". She nodded "Thats cause you have the best nurse". He smiled "They are convinced I will be walking normally again in the next few months.. they are really pleased I only use the chair for work now..". She smiled as she placed a slight kiss to his lips and he pulled away "They want me to stop using the chair altogether and then they are gunna start to teach me to walk unaided". He grinned as she leaped into his arms "I love you so much" she smiled as she cuped his face in her hands "You are so amazing Smithy". He smiled as she lent into his lips again. "Now.. what was going on with Callum?" he asked as he pushed himself back to his feet with his frame and moved towards their son in his play pen. "He just turned up Smithy... you know you can trust me... dont you?". He smiled at her "Corse" as he made his way from the room "Im gunna have a shower".

She walked into the bedroom and smiled at him as he sat on the bed lifting weights "Alfie is sleeping". He nodded "Ok.. you alright Moss?" he asked as he placed the weights to the floor. She walked over to him and stepped carefully over the weights "I er.. I want to make sure we are ok Smithy... I mean after Callum came round.." he interupted "We are fine". She smiled slightly "You are being a bit off with me... I thought you would want to celebrate.." he nodded "I do Im meeting some of the relief down the pub in a bit". She glanced down "Why didnt you tell me.. I'd of got a babysitter". He smiled as he grabbed for his frame "I wont be late". She nodded "I love you Smithy.." he smiled back at her "Me too". She walked out into the hall and watched as he pulled his coat on "I'll see you in a bit". She walked over and pushed up into his lips. "I gotta go Moss".  
>She watched as he made his way outside and to the waiting taxi.<p>

She smiled as Kirsty walked in "Thanks so much for this.. I will only be half an hour". She grabbed her coat and pulled it on before walking out and jumping into her car. She drove the ten minute drive to the pub she knew the relief would be in before climbing out the car and walking over, she glanced through the window and stared between her co-workers but he wasnt there, confirming her suspisions, he was lying to her. She jumped at the voice behind her "You coming in?". She turned and faced the tall Sergeant "No.. I erm.. I just came to see if Smithy was here?". Callum shook his head "No.. I've not seen him". She went to move past him and he grabbed her arm "Problems in paradise?". Stevie pulled from his grips "No corse not". He smiled "So why are you down here checking up on him?". She glanced to the ground "He told me he was coming here..". Callum interupted "I wouldnt worry to much.. its not like he is gunna have another woman on the go.. the chair is a bit of a put off.. but he is getting very close to PC Ryder". She shook her head "You can be a real arsehole when you want to be...". Callum nodded as he moved into her "So you dont trust him?". She shook her head "I didnt say that". He lent down into her lips and she allowed him to kiss her for a few minutes until she pulled away "No.. no Callum.. I love Smithy" she shouted before heading back to her car.

When she arrived home she smiled as she walked into the living room, but seeing Kirsty gone and Smithy sat on the sofa she glared at him "Where is Kirsty?". He shook his head "I sent her home..". She nodded "Where have you been?". He glanced up at her "At the pub". She stared at him "What pub?". He smiled "The Oak.. why?". She shook her head "You wernt there". He nodded "So you did go to check up on me" he pulled his frame and pushed himself to his feet. "Smithy.. where have you been?". He glared at her "Where do you think I have been?". She smiled "Well Mel wasnt at the pub either..". He interupted "So you have put two and two together and made five". She glared at him "Well tell me Im wrong.. that your not cheating on me?". He shook his head as he walked slowly through to his bedroom "You are wrong I wouldnt cheat on you.. because Moss thats the difference between you and me... Im not a cheat". She shook her head "Dont turn this back on me... how many times have I got to say Im sorry for what happened between me and Callum...". He pulled his phone out and held the photo up to her "It depends how many times it has happened". She took the phone and stared at the photo of her kissing Callum "How did you get this?". He smiled "Nate sent it to me... he thought I had a right to know". She shook her head "I swear its not what it looks like Smithy.." he interupted "How dare you come in her accusing me of God knows what.. when you were kissing Callum?". She sighed "It wasnt like that.. he kissed me..". Smithy rested down onto the bed "You wanna know where I have been?" he shouted. She glared at him "Well I know you wernt in the pub..". He shook his head "No.. I wasnt.. I was at Rodgers.. because I was planning on proposing to you at the weekend.. and thats why I havent been telling you about my appointments and why I have been going out a lot more.. cause it might seem like nothing to you.. but getting on one knee isnt easy for me.." she watched as he rose to his feet "I dont know why I bother..". She grabbed his arm "Smithy please... I love you..". He nodded "I know you do... yet you just cant stay away from Stone". She shook her head "Thats not true Smithy... you are the one.. I want to be with you... please forgive me?". He shook his head "You didnt trust me and that hurts more than the fact you were kissing Stone... I would never hurt you.. d'you really think I'd of taken that bullet for you if I was gunna start cheating on you..". She glanced down "Im so sorry Smithy". He stared at her "I know Callum is chasing you.. and I can cope with that but.. I haven't ever given you a reason not to trust me.. I would do anything for you". She smiled slightly "Please Smithy". He held his arm out and smiled as she moved into his arms "I know that this was his fault.." he held the phone up to her "But I cant keep ignoring the fact there is something going on between you and him.." she interupted "Theres not Smithy... I dont know what to say to make you believe me..". He held her close and smiled "You swear to me.. nothing is going on?". She nodded "I promise you". He nodded as he let her go from his grips "Ok" he kissed her lips gently and moved away from the tiny blonde "Im gunna order a pizza". She watched him go but couldnt understand where the conversation had left them, if he had forgiven her or if this was the calm before the storm.

**Thanks again xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to hollielove7171 and becky7654 for the reviews I hope you like this chapter. Please review, thanks. Jodie xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eighteen<span>

A few months passed and Stevie tried her hardest to convince Smithy she was still in love with him. Smithys walking was getting better and he could now take five steps unaided. Alfie was nearly a year old and 'A little monster' in his fathers words. Stevie had returned to work a few weeks before and did her best to avoid Callum. Walking into the bedroom she grinned at him "You ok gorgeous?". He nodded slightly "I have physio today.. can you drop me off?". She walked over to him and pushed up and into his body "Corse... what time is your appointment.. will I have time to drop Alfie at nursey first?". He nodded "Yeah my appointment isnt until ten". She nodded as Alfie came running in "Dadda... Dadda..". Smithy rested down onto the bed and lifted his son into the middle "You alright little man.." he grinned placing a kiss to his sons cheek. She sat down next to Smithy and smiled as Alfie bounced up and down on the bed. "I love you Smithy" she smiled gently placing a kiss to his cheek. "I know" was all he replied. He smiled as she rose to her feet and disapeared from sight, he knew he was breaking her heart but he couldnt worry about that right now.

"I dunno.. something just doesnt feel right" he paused in the hall way and listened to her speak. "He knows I havent cheated on him... but he just.. I dont think he loves me". He coughed and she spun round "I erm... I have to go.. see you at work". He smiled "Who was that?". She placed the phone to the table "Kirsty.. she wanted to know if I wanted to go for a drink after work tonight". He nodded "You should go". She smiled "I want to be here.." he interupted "Stevie... we spend everynight at home together.. I can look after Alfie and you can go out and have some fun". She watched as he pulled the chair at the table out and sat down into it. He lent his crutches against the chair next to him. She smiled slightly "I erm... I want to be here with you..". He gestured to the chair opposite him "Sit down..". She sunk down and smiled "Smithy.. I know you are still mad at me.. but we.." he interupted "Im not about to dump you Stevie... we have problems.. but I do still care about you..". She smiled as Alfie came running into the room, she passed him a biscuit and he disapeared back towards the living room. "Come on we need to get going" he smiled. She sighed "Finish what you were gunna say?". He shook his head "It dont matter" he grabbed for his crutches and pushed to his feet. "Smithy...". He glanced down at her. "D'you not love me anymore?". He smiled "Of corse Stevie". She smiled slightly as he walked from the room.

Arriving at the hospital she smiled "Why dont I park... I can come in with you?". He shook his head "No.. you need to get to work". She smiled "Im sure Jack will understand". He pulled on the door handle "I said no Stevie... I dont want you there". He watched as she turned away from him, staring out of the car window. He placed his hand to her leg and smiled slightly "Im sorry Stevie.. but I want to do this on my own". She nodded slightly "Its fine Smithy". He moved his hand under her chin and turned her face to his. He lent into her lips and smiled "I love you Stevie Moss". She grinned "Really?". He nodded "I love you.. and you need to remember that.. Im learning to walk again because of you". She lent into his lips, locking her hands into his dark hair. He pulled away after a few minutes and grinned "I need to go.. arrange to go out with Kirsty... why dont the two of you go for dinner too.. it will do you good Moss". She nodded "Yeah maybe... and then when I get home.. maybe we could.." she placed another kiss to his lips and he smiled "Erm.. we will see yeah".

"Something doesnt feel right.. I mean he told me he loves me.. but I still feel like he hates me" she sighed as she lent onto the sinks in the womens toilets. Kirsty smiled "Maybe he is just having an off couple of weeks". Stevie shook her head "He hasnt touched me for months... its a struggle to even get him to kiss me". Kirsty lent next to her "He loves you Stevie". She shook her head "I think he loves Alfie and I just come as part of the package". Kirsty smiled "No.. he talks about you all the time.. he is getting on better with Sergeant Stone again..." she nodded "I know.. he has forgiven him.. its just me he seems to hate.. and it was Callum who was chasing me". Kirsty gestured to the door "I need to get back to work... I'll see you in the restaurant about half eight yeah.. and dont forget he loves you". Stevie watched as the tall blonde walked through the door. Her and Stevie had built quite a strong friendship but she couldnt understand why she was defending Smithy.

She paused outside his office and listened as he spoke on the phone. "So we are all sorted for tonight yeah?". She walked through the door and he shifted in his seat "I gotta go... see you later.. thanks". She walked over and rested onto his desk "Who was that Smithy?". He smiled "It was my therapist.. she is gunna do a house visit tonight". Stevie nodded slightly "Is that why you wanted me to go out?". He glanced up at her "I want you to go out and have a good time". She shook her head "No you want to get rid of me". He stared back at his computer screen "You are being stupid Stevie". She rose to her feet "Thanks Smithy... well maybe I shouldnt bother coming home at all then". He laughed "Dont be ridiculus.. what about Alfie..". She shook her head "He is your son too... you look after him". Smithy smirked slightly as she left before picking his phone up once again.

He smiled as she made her way into the living room "You look bea..". "Dont bother Smithy... save it for your bit on the side" she interupted. He shook his head "Stevie there is no...". She made her way to the door "I'll see you when I see you". Once outside she lent against the front door fighting back the tears in her eyes before making her way down the steps and into the waiting taxi. Arriving at the restaurant she was shown to a table and sat waiting for kirsty, she had been there for about ten minutes when her phone began to ring. "Hiya.. Im running late.. Im on my way" Kirsty grinned staring up at the man stood infront of her. "How long Kirsty?" she replied. "Ten minutes.. tops.. just stay there" she replied taking Alfie into her arms "see you in a minute" she hung up and Smithy grinned "Thank you so much Kirst". She nodded "Just make her happy.. and I'll see you tomorrow.." he nodded "You sure you'll be alright?". She smiled "We will be fine.. just blow her away Smithy". He made his way down the steps and into Rodgers car. "You got it?" he asked and Rodger patted his jacket pocket "You ready?". He nodded "As I'll ever be".

He smiled as he walked into the restaurant, she had been seated in the private booth like he had asked, she sat impatiently tapping away on her phone, most probably texting Kirsty he thought to himself, until his phone beeped, he lent against the wall and pulled it out _'If you dont love me the way I love you, we need to call time on our relationship for Alfies sake'_ he sighed as he read the words, he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and made his way over to her, pausing a few steps in front of her when she glanced up "Who says I dont love you?". She shook her head "Where's Kirsty?". He smiled "Slight change of plan... will I do?" he asked gesturing to the seat. She nodded "I guess so". He rested down into the seat and placed his crutches next to him. "What do you want?" she asked. "To have dinner with my girlfriend" she interupted "You sure you should be sitting oppisite me". He placed his hand accross the table and onto hers "When did you become so insecure.." she shook her head "Im not insecure Smithy you just.. do you actually want to be with me.. you dont talk to me.. you wont kiss me or touch me..." he interupted "Stevie.. please just give me a chance before you start accusing me of things?". She nodded "Fine.. go on then". He sighed "I love you and Im sorry we havent been close recently but my physio is really hard work" she interupted "Fine so thats why you wont sleep with me.. but you wont even kiss me.." he nodded "Yeah cause when I do.. I want to do more its hard Stevie". He smiled as her eyes focused on the table "So what.. you do love me?" she asked. He shook his head "I cant believe you even need to ask me that.. there is no one else... you and Alfie are all I want... and Im gunna prove it". She nodded "Oh yeah.. how?". He pushed from his seat and down onto his knees "Stevie Moss... will you marry me?". She stared at him for a few minutes, he could feel people round the restaurant watching them. "Stevie.. I dont mean to rush you.. but I cant stay in this position long..". She smiled "You are actually asking me?". He grinned "Well Im not down here making a fool of myself for the fun of it...". She nodded "Yes.. yes.." she squealed jumping up and waiting for him to push himself back into a standing position before leaping into his arms. He held her close as his lips gently kissed her, he pulled away and smiled "I need to sit down darling". He rested into the seat and she moved to him, wrapping her arms round his shoulders, "I love you" she grinned. He nodded "I love you too... I cant believe you doubted it".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review. xxx<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all the reviews. I really hope you like this chapter. There is one more to go after this. Anyway please review. Thanks again. xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nineteen<span>

She woke on the morning of May sevententh and grinned to herself. She placed a kiss to her sons head. He was nearly two now and into everything, She grinned at him as he began to bounce on the bed. "You little monster". He laughed before pointing to the empty side of the bed "Dadda". Stevie smiled "We are going to meet Dadda in a while.. you need to put on the special outfit I got for you first". She watched as he climbed from the bed and she turned to the long white dress hanging from the wardrobe. She had waited her whole life to be happy, and now she had a gorgeous son and was with the man of her dreams. She pushed herself from her bed and made her way through to the kitchen. She filled the kettle and flicked it on. Hearing the door bell she walked back out and to the door. "Right hair, make up and then.." she began. Stevie interupted "First coffee Kirst... then Im all yours". She grinned at her as she led the way through to the kitchen. "You nervous?" Kirsty asked. She shook her head "Not about marrying him... a little about him jilting me". Kirsty grinned "Your having a laugh... he has spent a fortune on this wedding... where is Alfie?". Stevie pointed through the door "He is watching In The Night Garden... can you give him some breafast while I have a shower?". Kirsty nodded "Of corse".

"You ready for this mate?" Mickey asked as he sat down oppisite him. Smithy glanced up "I thought Stevie was like a sister to you". He nodded "She is... but she is still a ball and chain". Smithy grinned "Dont let her catch you saying that". Mickey smiled "No... seriously mate.. Im pleased for you.. but it'll be the end to the nights out and endless one night stands..". Smithy nodded "And I couldnt be happier.. and ironicly Stevie was the last one night stand I had... and look where I ended up". Mickey smiled "You nearly ready anyway?". Smithy nodded "I cant wait... after the last few years I was begining to think I wasnt ment to be happy.. but now I cant imagine not being happy, I have Alfie, Stevie and I can walk again.. and I really love her.. you know... she is so amazing". Mickey sighed "Pass us a sick bucket" he jumped as Smithy chucked a cushion from the sofa at him "Leave that out of your best mans speech yeah". Mickey nodded "Im gunna go put me suit on".

Arriving at the church he stood outside greeting his guests, he smiled as Nate and Callum walked towards them. "Good luck mate" Nate smiled as he shook his head and walked inside. Callum held his hand out and Smithy glanced at Mickey "Give us a sec mate..". Mickey nodded "Dont start no trouble Smithy.. Stevie will never forgive you". Smithy smiled "Its fine.. go on". He watched his best man walk away before turning back to Callum. "I will never ever forgive what you did.. but I love Stevie and she has said it ment nothing and wants me to forget it.. we have to work together and we have to set an example and because of that.. Im gunna let it go". Callum smiled "You are marrying her mate.. you won". Smithy nodded "Yeah I did.. and after today she will be my wife so Im only gunna say this once... if I so much as catch you looking at her in the wrong way.. I promise you I'll kill you". Callum sighed "It ment nothing mate". Smithy nodded "I have guests to greet".

"Oh my god... you look stunning" Kirsty squealed as Stevie walked into the living room, her hair falling in soft curls round her face, her long white dress hugging the top half of her body before dropping elegantly to the ground and her face covered by her long veil. "I cant believe how beautiful you look... I hope Smithy knows how lucky he is". She nodded "He will when he see's the underwear" she grinned. Kirsty smiled "I dont want to know... have you seen your son?" she smiled gesturing to the young boy playing in the corner of the room. Stevie turned to him and grinned as she moved over to him, she lent down and helped him to his feet "Look at you... awww my baby looks so grown up in his suit". She grinned at Kirsty over her shoulder "Dont he look cute". Kirsty nodded "He will break a few hearts when he is older... even if he does look just like his Daddy". Stevie straightened herself up and turned back to Kirsty "Can you keep a secret... I havent even told Smithy yet... so you cant tell anyone". Kirsty nodded "Corse". Stevie smiled "Im pregnant... about six weeks". Kirsty pulled her into her arms. "I am so chuffed for you.. I honestly couldnt be happier for you". Stevie nodded "Im gunna tell Smithy tonight.. I cant wait to see his face.. he is gunna be over the moon". Kirsty nodded "Im so happy... I could cry..". Stevie shook her head "No... you will muck your make-up up". Kirsty nodded "You ready to become Mrs Smith?". Stevie nodded "Yep.." she turned to Alfie and grinned "You ready to walk Mummy down the aisle baby?". She grinned as she took hold of her sons hand.

He smiled as the organs started to play and rose to his feet, he glaced at Mickey stood beside him before turning back. His eyes lit up when he saw her, as she walked slowly down the aisle, Alfie clinging onto her hand. Kirsty a few steps behind her holding her dress from the floor. As they reached his side he grinned as he lifted his son into his arms and placed a kiss to his forehead before passing him to Kirsty. He turned to Stevie and smiled "You look stunning Stevie". She grinned "You like the dress". He nodded as he took hold of her hand "Its beautiful". He couldnt help but grin as he said his vows, he finally had her, the woman he had been dreaming of. "I, Dale smith, take you Stevie Moss, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part". They exchanged rings and he placed his hand to the bottom of her back as he pulled her close "I love you so much" he whispeared into her ear. She grinned "Good.. cause you are stuck with me now" she smiled as she pushed up into his lips.

He grinned as she made her way over to where he sat with a few of his old army friends. "You've got a looker there mate" she heard one of them grin. Smithy nodded slightly "Yeah and she is married so keeps your hands off her". She smiled as she took hold of his hand, she pulled him to his feet and away from his friends "I love you" she grinned. He nodded "I love you too". she smiled "You have made me so happy and I am so thankful I have you in my life.. you are my best friend and the only person I could ever imagine spending my life with". He grinned before placing a kiss to her lips. "Im gunna do my speech". She shook her head "You have been saying you wernt doing one..". He interupted "If I had told you the truth you'd of been bugging me to tell you what I was gunna say". He grinned before making his way to the stage. "I just have a few words I want to say.. to my new wife.." he grinned at her "Stevie... Many people spend their lives searching for their soulmate, their one true love... some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding and I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I found you.. I love you so much and I want to thank you for giving me our wonderful son Alfie and actually... you have made me the luckiest man alive and I love you with all my heart". She moved over and wrapped her arms round his shoulders, pulling him down into her lips. "I love you Dale Smith". He grinned "I love you too Stevie Smith".

He smiled as he made his way over to where she sat on the king size bed and rested down behind her. He gently kissed her shoulder as she chatted to Kirsty on the phone, she smiled as he moved her hair aside moving his lips onto her neck. "I will see you tomorrow... if you have any problems ring me". She hung up and placed her hand to his leg as he shifted closer to her "Im really tierd Smithy... Im not really in the mood". He nodded slightly as he moved his lips from her neck "Erm... ok.. I have got us champaine.. you can have a glass before you go to sleep?". She shook her head "Im joking you idiot... its our wedding night Smithy". He grinned as she turned to face him "I love you so much". She nodded "I love you too... but I dont want champaine". He smiled "Its not cheap nasty stuff Stevie it cost me nearly fifty quid". She grinned "Im pregnant Smithy". His mouth dropped open and he lept towards her pulling her tight into his chest "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded "Positive... are you happy?". He grinned "Of corse.. this is amazing... you are amazing". He lent into her lips and kissed her gently, placing his hand to her face "I dunno how I got so lucky Stevie".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading xxx<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story from start to finish. I hope you like the ending. Please review. xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty<span>

"Morning gorgeous" he grinned as he placed a slight kiss to her cheek. She smiled as he placed a calender infront of her and pointed to the date. "May Sevententh babe... a year ago today we got married". She nodded "Im well aware of that Inspector Smith.." she turned to face him and pushed up into his lips "Happy anniversary". He smiled "Happy anniversary". Hearing the cry from the next room he smiled at her "I'll get him.. you finish the washing up". She nodded "Ever the romantic Smithy" she grinned as he walked from the room. He made his way into the bedroom and glanced at the baby blue paint splashed over the walls before walking over to his son "Morning Alfie" he smiled. "Dadda.. can go park?". Smithy nodded "Maybe later... but you need to go and give Mummy a big cuddle". He watched as his older son ran from the room before moving to the cot the otherside of the room. "Hey there little man..." he grinned as he lifted his younger son out. Noah had been born on Boxing day last year, giving Smithy the best Christmas present he could of asked for and making the family nearly complete. He grinned as he made his way to where she now sat in the living room. He placed Noah to his play mat before walking to where she sat, he rested down next to her and grinned "I love you Stevie". She simply nodded as she took a sip of her coffee, he nudged her "Oi". She nodded "I love you too Smithy.. you already know I do". He smiled glancing at the two sons "Have you thought about what I said last night?". She nodded "Corse Smithy.. but Noah isnt even a year old yet.. I dont want to rush into another one". He smiled "Its ok.. I can understand that.. I just want to try for a girl Stevie". She gestured to the children "Cant you be happy with the boys". He nodded "I am.. and I love them both unconditionaly Stevie but... I want another one". She smiled "You dont have to give birth to it". He smiled "Is that what is stopping you.. the pain.. it cant hurt that much". She glared at him "Smithy.. it is unbearable... you moan when I squezze to hard can you imagine having to push a seven pound baby out of your..." she paused glancing at there sons "Im not saying no Smithy... Im just saying I need to get my head round it.. can we just enjoy our anniversary and talk about it tomorrow". He grinned "Corse babe... now I have got a big day planned for us.. me, you and the boys are gunna spend the day in the park.. take a picnic.. and then tonight..". She smirked at him "I can guess what you have planned for tonight..". He interupted "No you cant..." he pulled a small leaflet from his pocket and passed it to her. "I have booked us in for tonight... Kirsty is gunna come and watch the boys.. so we can celebrate in style" she smiled "It sounds great Smithy". He rested back onto the sofa and smiled as the doorbell rang, she glared at him "I'll get it shall I..". He nodded as he picked up the TV remote.

Opening the door she grinned to the woman on the other side, "Stevie Smith?" she asked as she held out the huge bouquet of flowers. Stevie nodded "Yeah... thank you..". She took the flowers before making her way into the living room, she gestured to the roses and smiled "I thought we said no presents.." he nodded "We did". She moved over to him and waved the flowers in front of him as he stared at the TV "There nice... bet they set someone back a fair bit" she smiled at him as he smirked at her "You gunna open the card?". She grinned "If you insist". He watched as she pulled the card open and ran her eyes over the words "I love you too Smithy..." she smiled. He grinned before placing a slight kiss to her lips. She stood back up and made her way to the door "I will put these in some water". She smiled to her sons sat on the floor as she made her way through the flat towards the kitchen, she layed the flowers to the table and moved over to the cuboard and reached for a large vase, as she pulled it out she smiled at the piece of paper rolled up inside. She took it out and ran her eyes over the picture of a large house and the sale information before making her way back into the living room. "Whats this?" she asked as she waved the paper towards him. "Its a house Stevie". She nodded "I can see that... why have you got it?" she asked. He turned to her and took the piece of paper "I was thinking maybe we could buy it". She laughed "You want us to buy a house together?". He nodded "Its huge Stevie, its got a garden, three bedrooms and a huge living room... we can go and look at it this afternoon.. and if you dont like it... we can look for something else..." she just stared at him as he continued to talk "If I sell this place it will pay for a deposit.. and I can afford a higher mortgage.. and then the boys will have a bedroom each.. and a garden to play in and..." she interupted "Ssssshhh Smithy..." he glanced down to the picture "But if you dont want to... its fine.. I guess I just thought it was the next step". She nodded "I cant wait to see it... I'll see if Kirsty can come over earlier and have the boys". He nodded "She already is... she is coming for them at three". Stevie lent into his lips and smiled "I love you". He grinned "I love you too... why dont you go and pack for tonight and I'll take the boys to the park for an hour..". She smiled "What about the picnic?". He laughed "You and I both know... you dont want to go for a picnic". She placed her lips to his "I will go and pack then".

As she walked into the bedroom she heard the front door close and smiled to herself, life really was perfect, she had her own perfect family, something she never thought would happen. She couldnt be more thankfull for the first drunken night her and Smithy spent together. She began pulling her clothes out onto her bed and glanced over at her bag resting the bottom of the cuboard, she moved over and pulled it out. She layed it on the bed and pulled it open, she grabbed for her clothes but noticing at a small purple bag inside her bag she dropped them back to the bed and pulled it out. She grinned at the note attached to the bag 'Make sure you pack this' before opening the bag and pulling out the red and black underwear. She smiled to herself before pushing it back into the bag and placing her clothes on top. She made her way back into the living room and placed her bag next to the sofa before picking up the photo of the house and resting down on the sofa. She read through the information, this was everything she had ever wanted. She smiled before glancing to a photo hanging on the wall it was Smithy Alfie and Noah sitting on the bed, the photo was simple but in it was everything she had ever loved. Smithy and her two sons, they were both the image of their father and they looked so cute all sat together. She remained staring at the photo. She jumped as the door slammed shut and she grinned as Alfie came running into the room. He leaped up onto the sofa next to his Mum and placed a kiss to her cheek "What was that for?" she smiled as the young boy climbed back down and Smithy rested down next to her. "Where is Noah?" she asked and Smithy gestured to the hall "He is asleep in his pram". She nodded "I found your present". He grinned "Have you packed it?". She smiled "That is for me to know... and you to find out Inspector Smith".

They pulled up outside the large house and she glanced up at it "I love it already". He smiled "Shall we look inside first". They climbed from the car and he led the way over to the waiting estate agent. Once inside they made there way into the huge living room, it was twice the size of the one they had and had a huge bay window. Moving into the kitchen she grinned as she pointed at the breakfast bar "I have always wanted one of them". Smithy watched as her eyes lit up as she walked into the conservatory "I thought this could be a toy room". They finished the tour of the house and were standing in the master bed room, he could tell she was planning where things would go. She pulled open the walk in wardrobe door and grinned "This is nearly as big as our bedroom..". He smiled "It still wont fit all your clothes in". She glared at him "Ha ha Smithy". She smiled as the estate agent appeared in the door way. "Im sorry but I have just had a phone call and the property has been sold". Smithy shook his head "I spoke to you this morning and.." he interupted "Im sorry.. I could show you some other places we have lots of similar properties on our books". Smithy glanced at Stevie as her face dropped, he shook his head "Dont bother... come on babe". They made there way from the house and out to the car. Once they sat down he noticed her wipe her eyes slightly "Im sorry Stevie..". She shook her head "Its not your fault Smithy.. its just... its perfect". He nodded "I know.. but there will be other places". She grinned "We going to this hotel or what?". He watched as she glanced back up at their dream home before driving away.

Arriving at the hotel room she smiled as he placed his hands over her eyes. "Smithy..." she laughed as they fell through the door. He removed his hand and she glanced round the room. There was a huge bed with rose petals scattered over it. A trolley in the middle of the room with strawberries and champaine on it and two more roses but what caught Stevies eye was the small black box resting on the trolley. She walked over and smiled "This is perfect Smithy... everything its so lovely". He nodded to the box "Go on... I know you are dying to..." she interupted "You have made me feel awful.. we said no presents..". He grinned "Stevie you couldnt make my life any more perfect than you already have.. you have spent the last few years making my life worth while and to top it off you have given me two beautiful sons..". He wrapped his arms round her slim figure and smiled "You know how much I love you.. dont you?". She nodded "I love you too Smithy". She moved over to the box and pulled it open, expecting to see jewellery she was surprised to just see the key resting inside "Whats this?". He smiled "A key to the house... Im so glad you liked it.. I have already signed the contract". She grinned "You serious?". He nodded "Its yours Stevie". She smiled "Its ours". He walked over to her and placed a slight kiss to her lips "Here you go" he pulled another box from his pocket and she smiled "No more presents..". He grinned "Its the last one..." she pulled it open and smiled at the gold bracelet inside "Its beautiful Smithy". She moved into his arms and grinned "Im gunna go and freshen up.. I'll be back in a minute". He watched as she grabbed her bag and made her way into the bathroom.

He grinned as she made her way from the bathroom, dressed in only the underwear he had brought her and the bracelet. "You look stunning" he smiled as she walked over to him "But there is one thing missing" he smiled before gesturing to the pillow next to where he layed. She climbed over his body and moved the pillow to reveal another box bellow "Smithy...". He nodded "Open it". She opened the box and grinned at the gold necklace inside, she took it out and he gestured to the locket "Open it". She opened the locket and smiled at the picture inside of Smithy, Alfie and Noah. "If you want to change the photo.." she interupted "No its perfect Smithy". She smiled as he took it from her and pulled it round her neck and fastened it. "You look so beautiful" he grinned. "But there is one more thing...". She sighed "What?". He pulled a large packet of condoms from under his pillow and smiled "And I am intending to use all of them tonight". She shook her head as she took them and chucked them on the floor "We cant make a baby with them Smithy". He smiled "I didnt think you were ready for another one". She smiled "I want to have another baby with you... I love you". He lent up into her lips and grinned as he pulled away "I love you too Stevie".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed the ending :-) xxxx There may possibly be a sequel to this story in the future as I have enjoyed writing it. xx<strong>


End file.
